El camino a seguir
by 3R
Summary: Entre los capítulos 5x10 y 5x11. ¿Cómo se recuperan los chicos del mazazo del 5x10?. Angst-hurt Dean, Worried Sam
1. Prólogo

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

**"Sin fuerzas para continuar"**

BOBBY.

Sabía lo que el mayor de los Winchester había echado en el café, pero hizo como si no lo hubiese visto. Cogió la taza sin una palabra y cuando el muchacho se giró a darle otra a su hermano, la vació con disimulo. Sam lo miró sin reproches, comprendiendo, no dijo nada. No iban a disgustar a Dean, si el chico creía que esa noche iban a descansar, pues perfecto, quizás así lo harían sentirse mejor.

Había discutido agriamente con el menor cuando éste aprovechó la ausencia de su hermano para contarle el fracaso de aquella noche, incluso estuvo tentado de abofetearlo por ocultarle aquello a su hermano.

- Hoy no Bobby, dejemos que respire… Esto es demasiado por sí sólo para hundirlo…

Y durante toda esa conversación Dean en la calle trataba de convencer al ángel de que lo llevara de vuelta a Carthago por su coche. "Eso sí te importa ¿verdad muchacho?" había pensado injustamente. Habían oído al ángel gritar al rubio, recriminarle, y al final había desaparecido. Cuando entró en la casa, lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se arrepintió en seguida, el chico parecía incapaz de continuar, como si hubiese perdido el último atisbo de voluntad.

Durante las dos horas siguientes nadie abrió la boca hasta que dijo de ir a acostarse. Sam rehuía su mirada, y Dean…

Y ahora, a las cinco de la mañana, con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, su mente se perdía entre conjeturas e intentos de encontrar una salida. Escuchó un suspiro ahogado en el baño "¿todavía sigue ahí?". Siguió atento, pero no escuchó nada más. Aferró su silla e iba a levantarse cuando lo escuchó salir. Se volvió a echar.

Su cabeza iba por libre, el Colt había sido un trasto inservible, tiene que haber otra cosa. En el silencio de la noche oyó al mayor murmurar "¿qué he de hacer ahora?". Seguía levantado, vaya… Hubiese querido levantarse y hablar con él, tratar de apaciguarlo, conocía al chico hacía mucho tiempo y debía estar torturándose sin piedad.

Escuchó cómo el menor también se levantaba y se relajó, después de todo Sam se haría cargo de su hermano.

Eran más de las nueve de la mañana cuando el viejo se quedó dormido.

CASTIEL

Andaba entre los tornados y los relámpagos como si se tratase de un paseo campestre en un día primaveral. Había discutido con Dean Winchester. Cabezón como él sólo, el humano pretendía que lo trajese de vuelta a Carthago, ¡por su coche! Aquello le había sacado de quicio.

Quizás me equivoqué contigo - le había soltado a bocajarro mientras el rubio bajaba la cabeza aceptando sus palabras - quizás he renunciado a mi identidad, a mi gente, a mi fe por la falsa ilusión de que eras algo más que un humano caprichoso.

Pero el condenado Winchester lo había mirado, y la desesperación, el dolor y la culpa que podía leer en aquellos ojos hacían que la suya le pareciera una anécdota.

- Te traeré tu coche.

Y ahora caminaba entre la tormenta y la destrucción buscando el dichoso trasto que milagrosamente seguía entero. Decidió que lo conduciría ¿porqué no? Las palabras de Lucifer resonaban en sus oídos como una letanía: "Me rebelé, me desterraron. Te rebelaste, te desterraron… ¿quién será el siguiente enemigo público número uno cuando yo desaparezca?"

Desterrado, castigado por su deserción. Podría echar la culpa a los Winchester, pero sería injusto, el único responsable de aquello era él mismo.

En la radio del viejo auto sonaba "Llamando a las puertas del Cielo" de Dylan.

- humanos- murmuró fastidiado y quizás un poco emocionado por la belleza de la música. Paró el vehículo en mitad de ninguna parte escuchando como los acordes de la canción se perdían en el viento.

Salió del coche y gritó con toda la potencia de su voz de ángel que aún conservaba:

- ¡Padre! ¡ Dios! ¡Ayúdanos o destrúyeme! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer! ¡Pero haz algo hijo de perra!

DEAN

Se miró al espejo del baño intentando encontrar una respuesta pero sólo hallaba su propia mirada desesperada y acusadora que lo perseguía como los perros del infierno.

¿Desde cuándo tenía esa expresión? "Te reconozco capullo". Cerró los ojos, no quería recordar nada más. "¿Qué crees que mereces? ¿Consuelo? ¿Comprensión?". Abrió los ojos. Repasó mentalmente su discusión con Cass, también se había llevado al ángel por delante con su torpeza y su incompetencia. "¿hacemos recuento?, ¿cuántos deben morir aún por ti?, ¿no has hecho bastante?". Y el maldito estúpido le había hecho caso, y había ido por su coche.

No había sido capaz de hablar desde la marcha del ángel. Bobby, Sam y él habían hecho una pequeña ceremonia de despedida a Ellen y Jo. Su propia mirada lo fulminaba desde el espejo "¿Cómo he sido tan imbécil? ¿Cómo he permitido esto? ¿Cómo he sido capaz de enviarlas a una muerte segura por una posibilidad de mierda?". Recordó la mirada de tristeza de la chica cuando la besó en la frente… y tuvo que besarla de verdad, ella lo quería, lo había querido y él la había sacrificado como una ofrenda a no se que estúpido orgullo, a ella y a su madre.

Salió del baño incapaz de seguir enfrentándose a su propia mirada. Por lo menos Sammy y Bobby dormían, no se dieron cuenta de que había puesto somnífero en el café.

"Joder, es lo único que he hecho bien hoy"

En la salita había un camastro y un saco en el suelo, le tocaba el saco, era demasiado pequeño para su hermano. Se sentó en el suelo y esbozó una mueca que quería ser sonrisa al ver las piernas del más joven colgando de la cama. Parecía dormir tranquilamente, suspiró ligeramente aliviado y se echó sobre el saco. Sin embargo su mente no le iba a dar tregua esa noche, siguió torturándose una y otra vez con la culpa y los recuerdos. Deseó coger el Colt y darle utilidad volándose la tapa de los sesos, "muy bien cobarde, sigue sin enfrentarte a tu responsabilidad". Gimió.

- Qué hago ahora - apenas reconocía su propia voz -¿debo rendirme? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

OH!, vaya, Sam se revolvía en la cama, lo iba a despertar. Se levanto del saco y se fue a la biblioteca, junto a la chimenea.

Hacía frío, así que se acercó y en seguida se arrepintió de hacerlo, aún se distinguía la silueta quemada de la foto. ¡Dios!

Cayó de rodillas, postrado de angustia "¿Cómo voy a continuar? ¿Cómo voy a seguir…?". Deseó estar muerto, deseó incluso estar en el infierno siendo torturado por los siglos de los siglos, nunca tenía que haber sido salvado, quizás al mundo le hubiese ido mejor si nunca hubiera vuelto.

SAM

Mientras Dean le daba su taza de café vio a Bobby tirar el suyo. No dijo nada, no hacía falta si su hermano no se daba cuenta.

Ninguno había dicho nada desde que Cass se fue. Le preocupaba el ángel, jamás lo había visto tan alterado, si incluso gritó al rubio antes de desaparecer. Bobby de vez en cuando buscaba su mirada, a veces parecía de reproche otras de aliento. No tenía que haberle contado nada.

Pero Dean, no hablaba, no los miraba, parecía perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

No habían podido traer los cuerpos para una despedida adecuada. No había nada que traer. Sólo quedaba la foto de la tarde anterior y mientras ardía en la chimenea pensó que si su hermano se sentía como él en ese momento no podría superar aquello. Dos muertes más sobre mis espaldas. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que guardar la compostura, por Dean, por Bobby.

El viejo dijo que se iba a dormir, rechazó bruscamente el gesto de ayuda de su hermano y se fue. Dean vaciló, recogió las tazas del café y se puso a limpiar la cocina. Así que Sam apagó la televisión, medio Missouri se iba al infierno, por su culpa, no hacía falta seguir contemplando las consecuencias de su fracaso.

Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a su hermano, no le había mirado directamente desde que Cass los trajo, y ahora seguía eludiendo su mirada, mientras se quitaba las botas. "Te entiendo, no quieres desquitarte conmigo, pero si es preciso para que te sientas mejor lo harás" pensó erróneamente.

- Voy a dormir - dijo en voz alta,

Le vio asentir sin levantar la cabeza e irse al baño. Él se echó en el camastro, se iba a echar en el saco pero era ridículamente pequeño, hasta para el otro. No se quitó las botas y se quedó mirando el techo con las piernas colgando medio metro. Se concentró en tratar de escuchar a su hermano, pero no oía nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? , "tres, voy a ver si está bien"

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y la mirada de su hermano en el espejo le heló la sangre. Volvió a acostarse, "Dios, ¡cuanto odio!". Pero no podía culparle si lo odiaba después de todo.

Le escuchó salir del baño, y le pareció distinguir una mueca cuando entró en la habitación. Cerró los ojos para que no sospechara que seguía despierto. Le oyó suspirar.

- ¿Debo rendirme? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?- le oyó decir con aquella voz destrozada por el dolor

Sam ahogó un sollozo comprendiendo que el odio de aquella mirada del espejo no era para él. Qué su hermano trataba de protegerlo hasta en ese mismo instante, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Se dio cuenta como el mayor se levantaba, callando y observando a ver si lo había despertado, y de milagro pudo contener las lágrimas. Notó cómo dejaba el cuarto y se iba al salón.

Se levantó y lo siguió a hurtadillas, Dean de rodillas frente a la chimenea hacía terribles esfuerzos por no hacer ruido consumido de desesperación. Los hombros hundidos, los puños apretados contra el suelo, se estremecían a intervalos irregulares. Pero luchaba contra sí mismo a pesar de todo por no hacer ruido.

Era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, el joven Winchester se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó por la espalda fuertemente, para que no intentara zafarse del abrazo. Temía lo que Dean podía decirle, alguna broma de mal gusto, alguna acusación o que simplemente tratara de rechazarle, pero no lo iba a soltar, su hermano iba a comprender esa noche que no iba a traicionarlo nunca más. Estaba preparado para la peor pelea que hubiesen tenido jamás, pero no para esto.

Dean no se resistió, no trató de zafarse, se asió a sus brazos y rompió su máscara en mil pedazos, lloró… Como si le fuera la vida en ello, lloró 26 años de inseguridades, temores, dolor y abandono. Sam sujetó a su tembloroso hermano y se sentó en el suelo, sintió como las lágrimas acudían en manada a sus ojos, Dean lloraba, como jamás lo había hecho, abandonado a su desesperación. Y él tenía que consolarlo, acarició el rubio cabello de su hermano con una mano mientras lo mantenía sujeto de forma firme y protectora con la otra.

- tranquilo, todo irá bien, todo va a salir bien.

CASTIEL

Aparcó el Impala en la puerta, y entró en la casa, eran las diez de la mañana. Le había venido bien el paseo, había tomado su determinación y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Todo es más fácil si sabes lo que tienes que hacer. La casa estaba en silencio, tal y como había esperado, probablemente hacía poco tiempo que habrían ido a descansar.

Pensó quedarse en la cocina, algo parecido a la añoranza se coló en su mente al ver la mesa vacía dónde no hacía veinticuatro horas habían tratado de emborracharlo.

Esperaría en la biblioteca, cuando despertasen habría tiempo de decidir cual era el camino a seguir. Pero no estaba sólo.

En el suelo, Junto a la chimenea Sam Winchester dormía sujetando protector a su hermano. Éste también dormía, temblando entre pesadillas aferrado fuertemente a su hermano como un náufrago a un salvavidas.


	2. Cap 1: En camino

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP I**  
**"En camino"**

MEG

"Maldito ángel de segunda, por su culpa mi Señor se ha enfadado y me ha desterrado a éste agujero inmundo. Como me lo vuelva a echar en cara voy a desplumarlo como a un pollo de corral"

Lucifer había sonreído divertido cuando vio su cuerpo quemado, ahora tendría que recomponerlo, lo cual era difícil o buscarse otro.  
Llegaban noticias desconcertantes desde el frente de batalla, los demonios caían a casi a la misma velocidad que los humanos. ¿Cuántos se había cargado el tal Muerte? A su lado su Señor parecía un angelito del cielo.

Pasaba el tiempo fantaseando con lo que iba a hacer a los Winchester cuando los tuviera en su poder, conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de Sam, no en balde lo había poseído, era un espécimen que prometía mucho. Se le hacía la boca agua pensando cómo torturar aquel torso, aquellos músculos…

Pero iba a tener que olvidarse de ello, era el recipiente de su Señor así que se concentró en el otro. No era lo mismo, ya había saboreado el sufrimiento del mayor de los dos hermanos, Alastair se lo había permitido en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero bueno, a pesar de eso tenía su punto.

Su confinamiento no duró mucho. Tenía una misión, volver a encontrar a los hermanos, el Diablo se estaba cansando de su actual recipiente, quería su traje nuevo y radiante. Pero no había detector mágico que los pudiese localizar, ni a ellos, ni al pollo sin cabeza (porque en eso lo voy a convertir) ni siquiera al viejo inútil de Robert Singer.

Pero Meg era una chica con recursos, si no podía usar medios sobrenaturales, usaría medios humanos.

DEAN

Arrancó el motor del viejo camión que sonó con suavidad y potencia. Había tardado dos días en arreglarlo, trabajando día y noche. Sam, infructuosamente había tratado que dejara de hacerlo, que hablara con él pero todavía no podía.

Estaba mejor, en serio. Había conseguido confinar su desesperación en un rincón de su mente y por lo menos ahora era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Su hermano le había contado su encuentro con Lucifer, ¿sin omitir nada? Sólo dijo "Está bien". Las únicas palabras que había articulado desde…Carthago. Sam lo había increpado, esperando que le dijera lo que iban a hacer o que al menos se enfadara, pero simplemente no tenía energía para más.

Recordó como aquella mañana

*****  
_Cass los había despertado.  
Aún recordaba la expresión herida del rostro de Sam al separarse de él como si le quemara su contacto. Siempre le hacía daño, hiciera lo que hiciera, pero no podía aceptar aquel consuelo, no lo merecía.  
Habían salido fuera, por si a la luz del sol veían las cosas de otra forma.  
- No me queda mucho tiempo - Anunció el ángel - mis poderes menguan rápidamente  
No había reproche en aquellas palabras, sólo certeza. Sin embargo para él eran puñaladas.  
- Voy a continuar mi búsqueda mientras pueda, si descubro algo me pondré en contacto con vosotros.  
- ¿y el arma que usaste para matar a aquellos ángeles?- preguntó Sam  
- No se trata del arma, sólo un ángel puede matar a otro ángel._

Dean apagó el motor del camión y entró en la casa, enseguida percibió las miradas de preocupación de Bobby y su hermano. Éste aún estaba dolido, mucho. No entendía su aislamiento ni su mutismo.

Trató de mostrar algo de interés a las explicaciones del viejo. Creían haber encontrado la forma de usar el Colt. No entendió muy bien. ¿Algo de balas explosivas?

- Vamos chico, dí algo ¿te parece que podríamos intentarlo?

Se encogió de hombros y fue a lavarse las manos.

JOHN NIXON

- Vaya una pinta que tienes tío - Dijo El agente del FBI John Nixon a su imagen en el espejo.

No le agradaba su aspecto. Cuarenta y tantos, flaco, desgarbado, cetrino y de rasgos casi porcinos. Dick Valley si era más su tipo, treinta y pocos, atlético, atractivo, pero sólo era un subordinado. De hecho estaba en la oficina en Quántico por él, casi se había relamido cuando leyó el mensaje que le había enviado: "tengo la dirección de alguien que les conoce, Robert Singer"

Dick Valley había sido amigo y compañero de Víctor Hendriksen. Cuando éste murió no creyó en ningún momento que los Winchester hubiesen perecido también. Durante los últimos veinte meses se había tomado el asunto de encontrarlos muy en serio.

- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó antes de decir hola siquiera  
Valley no pareció tampoco deseoso de perder el tiempo en formalidades.  
- Te lo dije, la dirección de Singer.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Te dije que las tarjetas falsas acabarían por sacarlos a la luz, hace cuatro meses pagaron el tratamiento de un herido de arma blanca, los nombres eran falsos por supuesto pero figuraban en nuestra base de datos. El herido era Robert Singer.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes que tiene relación con los Winchester?  
- La cámara de urgencias captó unas imágenes en las que traían a Singer herido, y por los gestos parece ser que estaban bastante preocupados. En las de la entrada del hospital también se les ve entrar y salir varias veces.  
- ¿y?  
- Tengo la dirección del tipo, un desguace en Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur  
- Buen trabajo Valley –Sonrió John Nixon con la satisfacción pintada en la cara - prepara el operativo, nos llevamos dos equipos, los tipos son muy peligrosos.

SAM

No sabía si lo que ardía en su pecho era preocupación o enfado. Acababan de contarle el plan de hacer balas explosivas con óleo santo para achicharrar a Lucifer y su hermano se había encogido de hombros y se había ido a lavarse las manos.

Lo iba a hacer reaccionar aunque fuese a guantazo limpio. Seguía en el baño con la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua del grifo del lavabo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar Dean? ¿no piensas decir nada nunca más?

Su hermano cerró el grifo y se volvió a mirarle. ¡OH, Dios! Como odiaba aquella mirada vacía. Lo agarró por la pechera y lo zarandeó gritándole.

- ¡habla! ¡dí algo! ¡enfádate!

Nada. Lo arrojó contra la pared del pasillo. El golpe había sido fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que Bobby los observaba desde la cocina. Dean simplemente se apoyó en la pared y se volvió hacia su hermano, esperando. Otra vez esa mirada vacía.

- Por favor hermano –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos- Dean, reacciona, te necesitamos.

¿Eso había sido una chispa de de lucidez? Se acercó a su hermano, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo más que aquel profundo abismo.

- Dean, sé que te está resultando muy difícil, que has llegado a tu límite, pero tienes que salir adelante, tienes que empezar de nuevo, otra vez, Dean el mundo se acaba, y sólo estamos nosotros para impedirlo.

- Está bien.

Vale, no era un discurso de mil palabras pero era un comienzo. Lo abrazó fuerte durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió a escuchar aquel tono guasón que en otra ocasión lo hubiese exasperado.

- Chaval, mariconadas las justas.


	3. Cap 2: Señales del infierno

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP II**  
**"Señales del infierno"**

SAM

Observaba a su hermano conducir el camión, se le hacía raro. Bobby iba instalado con sus libros en la parte de atrás de la cabina, y en el remolque, el Chevrolet Impala negro. "Por lo menos intenta aferrarse a algo, aunque sea ese trasto". Era injusto con el coche, prácticamente se había criado en él, pero en ocasiones se le antojaba una trampa.

Poco a poco empezaba a notar la recuperación de Dean, aunque las últimas dos semanas habían sido un infierno y podía percibir el agotamiento psicológico del conductor del camión. Pero había mejora, en ocasiones los ojos de su hermano recuperaban un atisbo de expresión. Y eso era bueno.

Se levantó del asiento y fue a echarle una mano a Bobby

- ¿Hay algo nuevo? – preguntó.  
- Más presagios, Nazareth se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad. Podremos probar la nueva munición pronto.

Asintió resuelto, nada podía empeorar más las cosas así que habría que probar. El viejo lo miró a los ojos y preguntó en un murmullo.

- ¿sigue igual?

Llevaban doce horas de viaje, en todo ese tiempo el mayor de los Winchester no había soltado el volante, no había dejado de mirar a la carretera y apenas había contestado un par de preguntas con monosílabos. Sam contestó con una expresiva mueca al viejo. Bobby al igual que él, se tenía que sentir impotente.

- Eh!, un Burguer – El camión comenzó a reducir la marcha - ¿Y si paramos a comer algo?

Bien, una hamburguesa no era lo más adecuado después de doce horas de viaje, pero había un leve brillo de diversión en los ojos cansados de su hermano.

- Si te empeñas – contestó disimulando el alivio que sentía en ese momento.

NIXON

- Mierda, mierda! MIERDA – dio una patada a una rueda vieja que había junto a la entrada de la propiedad de Singer.

La casa estaba vacía, el viejo había desaparecido, y lo peor es que sabía que los Winchester habían estado allí, podía sentirlo. Percibió la mirada de Valley y se volvió.

- Estaban aquí Valley, es una corazonada. No hace más de cuarenta y ocho horas que se han ido. Tenemos que encontrar su rastro.

BOBBY

Protestó airadamente cuando los muchachos, en volandas, con silla incluida lo bajaron del camión

- ¿También me vais a hacer "el sillón de la reina"?

Sam se rió mientras lo empujaba hacia el Burguer. Dean intentó sonreír.  
El establecimiento estaba prácticamente vacío. Estuvo a punto de reírse cuando el chico que lo empujaba se quedó parado en la entrada. El otro hermano le dio un toque en el hombro.

- Vamos Sammy, sólo es Ronald McDonall

El gigantón sacudió la cabeza y condujo su silla hasta una mesa junto a la salida.

- Qué os pido – Dean Winchester examinaba los menús con bastante detenimiento.

- Dos mierdas de esas vegetales y dos botellines de agua con gas

La camarera, una jovencita atractiva de largo y liso cabello negro y ojos grises y rasgados, los fulminó con la mirada. Bobby cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Sam, cuando el mayor de los Winchester se apoyó en la barra e hizo sonreír a la muchacha. "Genio y figura"

- Vuestras "mierdas" vegetales – Bobby tuvo que carraspear, sobre la bandeja, junto a los crepes de Sam y suyo había cuatro menús infantiles – no toquéis los regalos, son míos.  
Bien, veamos – Bobby decidió que era el momento de analizar el plan de acción – estamos cerca, en las afueras está la granja de Jeremy Richards. No creo que le importe que la usemos como base.

Se maldijo por haberles recordado al malogrado cazador, muerto cuando el levantamiento de los testigos. Por un segundo pensó en darles un poco de tregua, pero no había tiempo.

- Las señales indican que se trata del tercer jinete, así que hemos de tener mucho cuidado.  
- ¿El hambre? – preguntó el mayor con la tercera hamburguesa metida enterita en la boca  
- Es el tercero ¿no? – replicó su hermano con cara de fastidio – Por favor, mastica…

El viejo se sintió rejuvenecer, si los chicos eran capaces de superar aquello, él también "Viejo chocho", se dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a los Winchester pelearse por uno de los postres de Dean

- Suelta mi browny, si querías uno haberlo dicho antes. – Dean trataba de impedir con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano se llevara el dulce a la boca – que me lo des, capullo.  
- Imbécil – le contestó su hermano con la boca llena.

VALLEY

No había encontrado nada en la casa de Singer. Bueno, nada no era la palabra: el tipo tenía una biblioteca que sería la envidia de cualquier revista de parapsicología. Pero nada que les pudiese dar una pista del paradero de los Winchester.

Nixon tenía razón, las huellas digitales de los hermanos estaban por toda la casa, lo que de por sí era una prueba de que continuaban con vida. Esta vez el juez Hutton no se negaría a firmar las órdenes de búsqueda y captura. Una vez las tuvieran, no debía ser difícil encontrar dos hombres jóvenes con un viejo inválido viajando por carreteras secundarias.

Su jefe se acercó a él excitado

- Tengo una posible pista, en Nazareth (Pensilvania) se están produciendo una especie de emergencia médica. En las últimas horas habrán ingresado en el hospital de San Lucas unas quince personas en coma. La ciudad llevaba unos días sufriendo tormentas eléctricas. Es el "modus operandi", esos psicópatas actúan creyendo que destruyen demonios, tiene pinta que esta vez se les ha ido la mano un poco más.  
- ¿Qué piensas jefe?  
- Puede ser un ataque terrorista con armas químicas

Valley no podía creer lo que decía su superior, aunque mirado de otra forma, si habían sido capaces de volar una comisaría con media docena de personas dentro, podían hacer cualquier cosa. Había que ponerse en marcha.

SHERIFF YALE

El sheriff Yale era un tipo duro, de casi cincuenta años, recio, por lo menos más de ciento veinte kilos de peso, dos metros de altura y sólo una ligera barriga. Un luchador de Pressing Catch no imponía tanto como él, y como lo sabía, era una de sus bazas para imponer autoridad.

- ¿cómo que se han agotado los regalos de los menús infantiles? – Dijo por el interfono del auto Burguer – Allysa dime que me estás tomando el pelo.  
- No tío Cole, un cliente acaba de llevarse los últimos, lo siento.  
- Me van a torturar cruelmente muchacha, ya conoces a tus primos – Insistió medio en broma medio en serio.  
- ¿Tienes prisa tío?  
- No  
- Entra y tómate un café y yo intento solucionarlo ¿vale?  
- OK, Allysa

Ummm...!, ese camión tan grande y destartalado no le dio buena espina, "los camioneros no se paran en los burguers, prefieren los moteles con comida casera". Entró en el restaurante, sintiendo la mirada de desconfianza del viejo de la mesa del final. "No tienen pinta de camioneros". Enseguida desechó sus prevenciones, no estaba de servicio e iba a casa.

"Que guapa es mi sobrina", le recordaba tanto a su hermana con veinte años. El cabello negro y liso y esa sonrisa de chiquilla.

- He encontrado uno tío Cole, tómate tu café que voy a tratar de convencer a aquel muchacho de allí que me de un par de los suyos.  
- Déjalo cariño, no les llevaré juguete, que se les va a hacer.  
- No tío, como has dicho antes, la venganza puede ser terrible – le contestó la muchacha poniendo lo que pretendía ser una voz grave y profunda.

Cole Yale se quitó el sombrero dejando su calva al aire, y se sentó a tomarse el café. Al no haber nadie más en el Burguer, se quedó observando a los forasteros. Seguía sin distinguir los rostros de los más jóvenes. Uno de ellos era tan alto como él.

Allysa se había acercado a la mesa, el muchacho más bajo se levantó y pudo verle la cara, tenía un aspecto simpático, así en plan macarra. No le hizo mucha gracia la forma de sonreír del forastero, le daba escalofríos la sensación de vacío que daba, pero su sobrina por lo visto no pensaba lo mismo.

El caso es que esa cara le sonaba.

Le pareció escuchar "no hay problema, están repetidos". Los otros dos hombres salieron del local, no le había visto la cara al gigante. El tercero se quedó rezagado y le dio a su sobrina los juguetes de los menús infantiles y salió.

Le pareció que el tiempo empezaba a ir más despacio, su sobrina avanzaba lentamente mientras recordaba la circular recibida esa mañana, tres fotos, una de ellas el tipo que acababa de salir.  
Se levantó bruscamente tirando la silla y salió en estampida a la calle, el camión enfilaba la carretera. Se metió en el coche y salió en persecución del camión, dejando a Allysa con los juguetes para sus primos en la mano.


	4. Cap 3: Persecución

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP III**  
**"Persecución"**

DEAN

- Nos sigue el sheriff del Burguer – Dean miró a su hermano - ¿Paro?  
- Ni se te ocurra chico – Masculló Bobby atrás – deberías perderlo.  
- Este camión tiene treinta años Bobby, no dejará al Chrysler del sheriff atrás – seguía costándole un mundo hablar, sobre todo al intentar evitar que sus palabras sonaran tan vacías como él se sentía – Voy a parar, no voy a arriesgarme a volcar el camión en una persecución absurda. Deberíais esconderos.

Redujo la marcha y el coche patrulla también, frenó y lo mismo hizo el sheriff.

- ¿Sabrás llevar el camión, Sam?  
- ¿En qué piensas hermano? – Otra vez aquella sumisión de su hermano, aquella esperanza, que se le clavaba como agujas en la mente.  
- Voy a parar en la gasolinera, repostaremos y cuando me meta a pagar quiero que arranques y me esperes al otro lado de Jacobsburg Park.  
- ¿Y cómo vas a llegar ahí?  
- Corriendo.

El castaño no dijo nada, no así Bobby que no paró de renegar hasta que llegaron a la gasolinera. Paró junto al surtidor y echó pie a tierra. Abrió el depósito y se dispuso a rellenar. El sheriff lo observaba mientras hablaba por la radio del vehículo no le gustó."Tengo poco tiempo". Dejó de llenar el tanque se acercó a la cabina y les dijo que en cuanto entrase a pagar que se fueran de la gasolinera lo más rápido posible.

SHERIFF YALE

Vio como el criminal bajaba del camión y se ponía a llenar el depósito. Le pareció que iba desarmado pero optó por continuar dentro del coche patrulla estudiando la situación. Se lo tomaba con calma el cabrón, pensaba mientras lo observaba.

Volvió a llamar a Porter, su ayudante.

- ¿Y esos refuerzos Porter?  
- En camino jefe, cinco minutos y los tienes ahí.

"Mierda, no van a llegar a tiempo", vio como el rubio dejaba la manguera del surtidor y se dirigía a la tienda a pagar, también vio cómo el camión arrancaba y se iba ¿sin él?

Dudó un momento, seguir al camión o detener a éste. La lógica le pudo, la segunda opción era más segura, "y qué porras eres padre no es cosa de hacerse el héroe". Cogió el rifle, lo preparó y salió del coche en dirección a la tienda. En ese momento el tipo salía acabándose una bolsa de ganchitos.

- ¡Dean Winchester!, ¡queda detenido! – el joven le dirigió una mirada indiferente carente de cualquier tipo de emoción o sorpresa - ¡Arrodíllate! ¡pon las manos sobre la cabeza!

Ante la mirada estupefacta del dependiente de la gasolinera, el tipo se arrodilló lentamente obedeciendo. "Esto está resultando muy fácil" pensó Cole Yale entre sorprendido y aliviado.

Se acercó al sospechoso que continuaba mirándolo con indiferencia, Apoyó el cañón del arma en la cabeza del chico y se metió una mano en el bolsillo para sacar las esposas, craso error.

Winchester se giró repentinamente desviando el cañón del arma con una mano y agarrándolo por las rodillas con el otro brazo, derribándolo. Antes de darse cuenta el silencioso y frío criminal lo apuntaba a la cabeza con su rifle. Sintió pánico al pensar en sus hijos, aquellos ojos verdes y helados lo miraban como si no fuese otra cosa que un elemento más de la calle.

- Date la vuelta, boca abajo – El tono aterrorizó al sheriff, no había nada de humano en ese vacío que se adivinaba en la voz del peligroso asesino.

Por un segundo Yale consideró intentar resistirse, pero obedeció mascullando "Maldito", le pareció entender "no lo sabes tu bien". Empezó a oírse la sirena del otro coche patrulla. Winchester le esposó las manos a la espalda.

- No vas a llegar muy lejos cabrón.  
- Lo que tú digas.

El tipo parecía un gato moviéndose, como si aquello formase parte de su día a día. "No volveré a dudar cuando un informe especifique: extremadamente peligroso". En la incómoda posición en que estaba vio como el tipo retrocedía mirando a la carretera, a unos quince metros dejó el rifle en el suelo y echó a correr hacia el parque natural de Jacobsburg.

Intentó levantarse, Porter aparcaba a pocos metros y corría hacia él. "Mierda, va a escapar".

- Síguelo Porter, ¡vamos! – pero su ayudante se quedó mirándolo boqueando por la sorpresa, y en lugar de eso le quitó las esposas – Porter, eres un imbécil.

DEAN

Saltó la alambrada del parque sin mirar atrás, y siguió corriendo. Derrapó por un par de terraplenes arañándose cara y manos, y siguió corriendo. Calculaba que si cambiaba de dirección y se dirigía al sudoeste, encontraría el camión al final del parque.

No le seguían, paró unos segundos para asegurarse y orientarse y siguió corriendo. Había calculado unos cinco kilómetros más o menos. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sus pulmones dolían por el esfuerzo.

Tras media hora de campo a través sin parar para nada vio la carretera, cruzó la alambrada e intentó orientarse. Continuó en dirección sudoeste, y a unos mil metros de dónde había salido encontró el camión.

Su hermano bajó de un salto, y él doblado por la cintura intentando recobrar el aliento se apoyó en el radiador.

- Ese era el sheriff de Nazareth. – dijo  
- Mierda, muchacho. Eso complica las cosas – comentó Bobby desde la cabina.  
- Es peor que eso – continuó – Sabía quién soy.

VALLEY

No podía creerlo, Nixon había acertado, los Winchester habían sido vistos cerca de Nazareth. Que ganas tenía de atrapar a esos psicópatas y vengar a su amigo.

El helicóptero aterrizó junto al hospital de San Lucas, en un descampado junto al mismo. El terreno estaba reblandecido por las tormentas de los últimos días y el barro se le metió dentro del zapato.

Nixon se adelantó al aparcamiento, el hospital hervía de actividad. No pudo evitar fijarse en la pose de su jefe, en jarras, en plan "que guapa soy", Dick sacudió la cabeza. Su jefe le mostró las ambulancias, siete u ocho, parecía que el ataque se recrudecía.

- Habrá que evitar que se filtre lo del ataque terrorista – aseveró John Dixon  
- Se les ha ido de las manos, ya no se conforman con matar cara a cara – masculló Valley – como me los eche a la cara dispararé antes de dar el alto.  
- Ni de coña, Valley. No, no te justifiques, tienes tus motivos. Pero tenemos que cogerlos con vida. Necesitaremos el antídoto de lo que sea que estén utilizando.

Dick se admiró de la templanza y seriedad de su jefe. Menos mal que estaba allí conduciendo el operativo.

Otra ambulancia, seguida del coche del sheriff. Sacaron tres niños y los metieron rápidamente en urgencias. El sheriff bajó de su coche acompañado de una mujer unos años mayor que él. Corrieron tras los enfermeros y entraron en el Hospital.

Creo que el sheriff no va a contarnos lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde jefe – Pensó en voz alta – creo que son sus hijos.  
Pues si son sus hijos, razón de más para encontrar a los causantes de esto – contestó su superior.

SAM

"Sabía quien soy", había dicho su hermano intentando recuperar el aliento. "Ha recorrido cinco kilómetros campo a través en poco menos de una hora", el menor de los Winchester miraba a su hermano con admiración. Se le veía agotado físicamente, pero sus ojos habían recuperado algo de vida.

- Te haces viejo, ya no aguantas una carrerita de nada – soltó tanteando el humor de Dean.  
- Capullo – respondió éste jadeando, vale que no fue la sonrisa más radiante del mundo.  
- Imbécil – pero le valía, joder si le valía.


	5. Cap 4: Cuando el plan no sale bien

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP IV**  
**"Cuando el plan no sale bien"**

BOBBY

Entraron en la granja de Jeremy Richards. Quedaba a medio camino entre los cementerios de Greenwood y el de la Sagrada Familia en Nazareth. El establo era gigantesco así que metieron el camión dentro.

Los chicos lo habían llevado a la casa y se dedicaron a descargar el camión y a bajar el coche del remolque.

Bobby estaba cansado, cualquier idea de por dónde iniciar la investigación se le antojaba absurda y ahora con el sheriff de la pequeña ciudad sobre aviso, le parecía demasiado peligroso.

Sam parecía muy optimista, es cierto que el pecoso del hermano parecía bastante recuperado anímicamente, pero no lo creía preparado aún para la acción. Y sin embargo fue Dean el que ideó el plan.

- Con la cantidad de enfermos que hay, si nos hacemos pasar por celadores nadie se va a fijar en nosotros. Podremos ver a qué enfermedad nos enfrentamos.  
- Es un disparate – dijo el viejo molesto – nadie va a creer que soy un celador.

El mayor de los Winchester lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

- No vienes.  
- ¡Pero qué te has creído maldito niñato! ¡No soy un inútil!  
- No vas a venir Bobby – corroboró el otro Winchester, con suavidad, casi con dulzura, justificó la negativa de su hermano – es cierto que estamos malditos y por ello no permitiremos que nadie más se ponga en peligro por nosotros. No soportaríamos otra pérdida así, no vamos a cambiar de idea.

El viejo, aún rabioso, retó con la mirada al mayor. No había nada que hacer, habían decidido por él. Después de todo tenían razón, ¿Dónde iban con un viejo e inútil estorbo?

- ¿Y si sale mal que hago? ¿Me quedo aquí encerrado hasta que muera o llegue el fin del mundo?  
- Llama a algún cazador, Rufus por ejemplo, vendrá – Le respondió el castaño.

VALLEY

No veía razonable molestar al sheriff Yale en esos momentos. Los Winchester habían tenido tiempo de abandonar la zona. Estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Pero no pudo convencer a Nixon. Hacía dos horas que Seguridad Nacional se había apostado en todas las salidas de Nazareth, la ciudad estaba oficialmente en cuarentena. Doscientos habitantes en coma sin razón aparente eran demasiados para una población que no alcanzaba los siete mil.

El informe de Nixon con su sospecha de ataque bacteriológico sólo había corroborado la decisión del Alto Comisionado de Alertas Epidemiológicas.  
Y allí estaban, en el despacho del director del Hospital San Lucas, mientras el sheriff contaba lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

- Estaba de rodillas con las manos sobre la cabeza y al ir a esposarle se revolvió y escapó – decía el enorme agente de la ley en tono molesto.  
- ¿No se le ocurrió hacer que se tumbara para inmovilizarlo? ¿dónde le han dado el carnet de sheriff? – Dick, sorprendido por el tono del reproche de su jefe se le quedó mirando.  
- Eso fue lo que hizo el tipo al desarmarme, después huyó – Cole Yale parecía muy cansado – Es todo lo que sé, se internó en Jacobsburg Park. ¿Puedo irme ya?

La desesperación del hombre por sus hijos era patente, Valley asintió pero Nixon no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar al sheriff sin un último toque de atención.

- Si, vaya, si hubiese detenido a Dean Winchester ahora estaría en casa feliz y contento con sus hijos – Nixon podía ser muy desagradable  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
- Sospechamos que todos los comas que se están produciendo en la zona son consecuencia de un ataque bacteriológico lanzado por los Winchester, por ello la cuarentena, y por ello es tan importante encontrarlos – Explicó Dick Valley.

ALYSSA

La muchacha, morena, delgada de largo cabello liso y ojos rasgados salió de la habitación de sus primos en el hospital. El llanto atenazaba su garganta mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los juguetes que el joven de ojos verdes le había dado aquella tarde.

Su madre, de la que había heredado los ojos y le dulzura de expresión, pero más menuda, salió tras ella para ver cómo se encontraba. Se abrazó a su madre y se puso a llorar.

- Tranquila cariño, se pondrán bien, ya verás.

Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a su madre, tenían que apoyar a tío Cole, las iba a necesitar mucho y ellas eran la única familia con la que podía contar. Por el pasillo, un celador trasladaba un enfermo, le resultó familiar.

Su tío volvía de la reunión con los del FBI, se le veía agotado, pero sobre todo se le veía rabioso.

SHERIFF YALE

- Gracias Holy-Mary – dijo a su hermana – creo que ya me van a dejar tranquilo, vete a casa que Peter estará preocupado.

- A tu cuñado no le va a pasar nada por una noche que se tenga que hacer él la cena, Cole. No te voy a dejar sólo aquí cariño.

Cole Yale miró a su sobrina, la chica, de apenas veinte años le sonrió animosamente. Aún guardaba los juguetes de los menús infantiles, se los ofreció. Al ver aquellos cacharritos de plástico lo inundó la ira, los cogió con violencia y los estampó contra la pared.

- Pero, tío…  
- Ese maldito es el causante de esto – contestó dominándose tras el acceso de ira, continuó al ver la mirada de confusión de las mujeres – es un terrorista, utiliza armas químicas.  
- Tío Cole, creo que le he visto, hace un momento, justo antes de que volvieses.

El sheriff cogió su móvil y marcó el número que le había dado el prepotente agente Nixon.

- Han visto a Dean Winchester en el hospital.

SAM

Respiraba aliviado, no se trataba del virus croatoan, (no le apetecía lo más mínimo tener que cargarse a ningún enfermo).

Estuvieron espiando los ingresos, y parecía que todos eran de personas inconscientes con las constantes vitales un poco aceleradas y una ligera fiebre. Nada más. Así que el mayor había decidido que en lugar de ir los dos de celadores, uno iría de enfermo.

- No he encontrado uniforme de tu talla, lo siento.

No había pauta en los contagios, al menos no era algo evidente. Dean opinaba que lo mejor era dejar ya el hospital. Desde que habían entrado estaba inquieto, y el coche del sheriff en el aparcamiento era desde luego un motivo de preocupación.

- Acabo de ver a la chica del Burguer  
- ¿Ella te ha visto? – preguntó el menor de los Winchester preocupado  
- No lo sé, te dejo en la primera habitación que encuentre, voy a ver porqué está aquí.  
- Pero Dean, no es el momento de ligar.  
- Conoce al sheriff, es posible que sepa algo.

Era demasiado arriesgado, Sam tuvo un mal presentimiento pero sabía que su hermano era demasiado terco para convencerle de que no hiciese lo que había dicho.

Entraron en la primera habitación que encontraron sin visitantes, ya había dos enfermos en ella, Dean colocó la cama contra la pared, le dio una palmada de despedida en el brazo y salió de la habitación.

- ¡QUIETO AHÍ MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡No te muevas Dean Winchester!

Vio a través de la puerta entreabierta como su hermano salía en estampida perseguido por el sheriff de Nazareth.

Se bajó de la camilla y se arriesgó a echar un vistazo al pasillo, escuchó disparos y sintió una opresión en el pecho "No, hermano". Trató de acercarse dónde había oído los disparos, había muchos curiosos.

- Vamos, vamos aquí no hay nada que ver – un agente federal trataba de que los curiosos se fuesen.

Se acercó un poco más intentando al mismo tiempo pasar desapercibido. Su hermano estaba en el suelo, al principio se asustó al ver la sangre, pero el mayor de los Winchester lo había visto y le ordenaba con la mirada que se fuera.

El otro agente del FBI, un tipo bastante desagradable (¿aunque familiar?) pisaba sin cuidado la espalda de su hermano mientras lo apuntaba a la cabeza con su arma.

- ¿no tienes ninguna frase ingeniosa para el momento Winchester?  
- Apestas a perra del infierno, hija de puta.

Sam hacía terribles esfuerzos por no intervenir, pero Dean le había dejado muy claro que no lo hiciera, y tenía que confiar en su hermano, no podía fallarle. Fue muy difícil ver cómo lo levantaban bruscamente del suelo, verlo tambalearse, y observar que la sangre brotaba abundantemente de una pierna.

El agente que lo había levantado lo cogió de la pechera.

- Por fin te tengo dónde quería, cazador.  
- Puede que sí, pero eso es todo lo que conseguirás de mí – replicó su hermano, dejándole a Sam muy claro que no debía intervenir.

Dos ayudantes del sheriff sujetaron a Dean por los brazos, mientras éste miraba fijamente y con desprecio al agente del FBI. Sam ardía, no sabía cómo iba a poder controlarse y dejar que se llevaran a su hermano. Su mirada le buscaba, quería que supiera algo, creyó entender que sus labios formaban la palabra "Meg"


	6. Cap 5: ¿Quién es Peter Kreuk?

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP V**  
**"¿Quién es Peter Kreuk?"**

SAM

Necesitaban ayuda, no podían acercarse al hospital y ver si Dean estaba bien. Y con esa losa encima, el más joven de los Winchester casi no podía ni pensar.

Y lo que llegaba era muy gordo, en Carthago Lucifer había invocado al segundo jinete, pero no le cuadraba el asunto, se supone que el segundo es la guerra, y a éste ya se habían enfrentado.

El primero es la Ambición, la Discordia… Pero no podía concentrarse, cuando bajaba la guardia veía el rostro de su hermano reprimiendo el dolor por aquel balazo en la pierna y vocalizando el nombre de "Meg". Le aterrorizaba la idea de que aquella víbora estuviera aquí, era como la escolta personal de Lucifer.

Bobby lo estaba poniendo nervioso, había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. No creía que fuesen a invocar al Hambre, pensaba que era otra cosa ¿O han cambiado el orden?

- Necesitamos ayuda, tendremos que llamar a alguien que nos eche una mano con esto.  
- No  
- Sam, te conocen, no puedes acercarte ni por el hospital ni por la comisaría  
- No  
- Entra en razón muchacho, necesitamos información. Necesitamos saber cómo está Dean y qué ocurre con los enfermos.  
- ¡No!

Y no era porque no quisiera, o porque no estuviese desesperado por saber. La lógica le decía que era la única opción posible, pero con Meg de por medio era peligroso. Y no iba a enviar a nadie más al sacrificio, Dean no se lo perdonaría.

ALYSSA

Conducía su Ford fiesta azul camino de casa. Estaba enfadada con su tío, pero sobre todo con su madre. Ella no pensaba que aquel muchacho fuese un criminal y al insinuarlo tío Cole se había vuelto literalmente loco así que Mamá la envió a casa a preparar la cena a su padre.

Pero estaba segura de que era imposible que el joven del Burguer fuese un terrorista, vale que era misterioso y había visto cómo se escabullía noqueando a un par de SWAT antes de que aquel odioso agente del FBI le disparase a quemarropa. Pero era innecesario ese disparo, el chico se había entregado justo un momento antes.

- Es que es condenadamente guapo – dijo en voz alta mientras encerraba el "forito" en la cochera.

Al salir se quedó de piedra, había luz en la granja de Jeremy Richards. "Parece que ese borracho loco ha vuelto" pensó fastidiada. Hacía más de un año que no había dado señales de vida.

Entró en casa, le molestaba que su madre la hubiese enviado a hacer la cena. Papá no era como el tío Cole, Peter Kreuk sabía cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente.

Alyssa estaba orgullosa de su padre. Era bastante más joven que mamá, un poco más que tío Cole. Recordaba cuando era pequeña y todas las cotillas del pueblo cuchicheaban cuando la llevaba al cole, o cuando hacía la compra llevándola sobre sus hombros. Ya sabía porqué le gustaba aquel chico, le había visto la actitud del hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo.

Si cuando ella decía que su padre era diferente. Peter Kreuk estaba en el salón, de espaldas a la puerta, planchando mientras veía en el plasma del salón la película "Dogma" (¿Cómo puede gustarle?, si es malísima). La joven se sorprendió a sí misma mirando la espalda bien formada de su padre con la camisa remangada hasta los codos. Katty la picaba diciendo que su padre estaba para tomar pan y…

- Hola cariño – la voz de su padre la devolvió a la realidad – vas a tener que buscarte un novio rápido, no está bien que le mires el culo a tu padre.

Peter Kreuk se volvió, sonrió a su hija con picardía. Era un cuarentón atractivo, alto, atlético, fibroso pero lo más interesante de él eran sus ojos castaños. A Alyssa no le gustaba ningún chico porque a ninguno se le formaban aquellas arruguillas que se le formaban a su padre en el rabillo del ojo cuando se aguantaba una sonrisa.

- ¡Papá! Eres un mal bicho – regañó quejosa - ¿has cenado?

Su padre doblando el último pantalón que había planchado le pidió silencio. En la pantalla estaba su escena favorita. Cuando encuentran a Dios y es Alanis Morrisette.

Durante un par de minutos no le hizo caso, "pero es que papá es así, tiene sus rarezas". Después apagó el televisor y guardó los utensilios de la plancha.

- ¿Cómo están tus primos? – preguntó  
- No lo saben papá, están en observación.  
- Mamá se va a quedar ¿y tu tío? Tiene que estar hecho polvo.  
- Si se queda – contestó a su padre, aunque sabía que no era ninguna pregunta – me ha mandado a hacerte la cena.  
- Ah!, claro, que si no me muero de hambre – adoraba las patas de gallo de su padre – me pasaré a verlos cuando empiece mi turno de enfermería.  
- Llámame y te llevo

Era un intento vano, él lo sabía y ella también, su madre la había enviado a casa para que no le calentara la cabeza a su tío. Y su padre nunca contrariaba a su esposa ni ignorando lo que había pasado. El "no hace falta, peque" de su padre le recordó su otra preocupación.

- Papá, hay luz en casa de Richards.

BOBBY

Tenía la sensación de que había alguien fuera pero no dijo nada. El enfado con el pequeño de los Winchester aún le impedía decirle nada. No hizo falta. Llamaron a la puerta. Sam se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a la puerta con su pistola en la mano.

Bobby se puso el rifle sobre las rodillas e indicó al muchacho que abriese. Golpearon la puerta, otra vez, con más fuerza. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que vio parado en la puerta mirándole sorprendido. Peter Kreuk en persona después de más de veinte años. Instintivamente le apuntó al pecho con el rifle.

El recién llegado levantó los brazos en señal de una paz que la rabia de sus ojos oscuros desmentía.

- ¿Qué haces en casa de Richards, Singer?  
- Las preguntas las hago yo Kreuk, o ¿debo llamarte de otra manera? – estaba sorprendido de ver allí a quien creía muerto hace tanto tiempo - ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad?  
- Vivo aquí, Singer y sigo conservando mi nombre.  
- Creí que Jeremy había terminado contigo.  
- ¿Tu amiguito no te contó la verdad? ¿Por qué no me sorprenderá? Por cierto, ¿por qué no sale a darme la bienvenida? – Las palabras de Kreuk sorprendieron al viejo casi tanto cómo el comprobar que seguía con vida.  
- Jeremy murió, hace más de un año.

El recién llegado se pasó una mano por el pelo pensativo, "¿se ha acabado?", creyó escuchar Bobby. Sam seguía junto a la puerta apuntando al visitante y sorprendido de que Bobby no intentase comprobar si aquél era humano o alguna clase de monstruo.

_*****Veinticuatro años antes*****_

_John Winchester salió por la puerta del motel encargando a su hijo mayor de apenas seis años que cuidase del pequeño de dos, hasta que volviera. El chiquillo asintió con la seriedad de un viejo y los tres cazadores (Jeremy Richards, John y él mismo, Robert Singer) partieron dirección a la Mansión Kreuk._

_El objetivo era acabar con el matrimonio de brujos que tenían aterrorizada la pequeña ciudad de Estacada, en Oregón. Y debían hacerlo rápido aprovechando la ausencia del hijo, estudiante de medicina en Portland. Según sus investigaciones, los Kreuk iniciaban a la siguiente generación cuando alcanzaban los veintiún años._

_John había insistido, si podían evitar matar al muchacho lo harían._  
_Sin embargo todo se precipitó, el muchacho estaba en la mansión y sus padres lo habían encadenado en el salón principal entre altares satánicos en medio de un símbolo de ofrenda. El muchacho con el torso desnudo cubierto de extrañas quemaduras con formas de símbolos arcanos suplicó ayuda._

_Fue una pelea terrible, brutal, sangrienta. Consiguieron atrapar al matrimonio el tiempo suficiente para quemarlos vivos y entonces Jeremy quiso hacer lo propio con el hijo que encadenado lo había presenciado todo. Pero John no dio su brazo a torcer, liberó al muchacho contrariando a Bobby y a Richards y se lo llevó consigo._

_Durante más de un mes Peter Kreuk siguió a John Winchester como un perro abandonado sigue al primero que le da algo de comer. Bobby terminó aceptando al chico, le pareció que el cariño que mostraba por los hijos de John indicaba que afortunadamente el ritual de iniciación no se había completado._

_Jeremy no estaba de acuerdo, sus padres y hermanos eran de Estacada y los Kreuk habían acabado con sus vidas por diversión._

_Una noche que John dejó a los chicos al cuidado de Peter se produjo un enfrentamiento entre éste y Richards, en la pelea golpearon al pequeño Dean que intentó separarlos. Aquello fue suficiente para que el muchacho desapareciese._

Y ahora. Jeremy le había mentido, no encontró al muchacho haciendo brujería, no lo había eliminado. Bobby dejó de encañonar a Peter Kreuk.

- ¿no asesinaste a Holy-Mary?  
- Asesinar ¿a mi esposa? ¿por qué habría de hacer eso?

Bobby no sabía que pensar, Holy no había muerto, ¿se había divorciado de Jeremy para casarse con Kreuk? Hizo una seña a Sam para que se acercara. Entonces Peter reparó en la presencia del joven.

- ¿tu hijo?  
- De John Winchester


	7. Cap 6: ¿Creías que habías escapado

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP VI**  
**"¿Creías que habías escapado del Infierno?"**

DEAN

Despertó amarrado con correas a la cama del hospital. La anestesia de la operación de la pierna aún lo atontaba un poco. Una enfermera le cambió el vendaje de la pierna sin ningún miramiento. Pero eso no había sido lo que lo había despertado, le había despertado el pánico. Esperaba que esa zorra demoníaca no hubiese visto a Sam, ¿pero que hacía Meg en el cuerpo de un agente del FBI?

"Aún no" se decía a sí mismo "faltan unos meses, esto no es Detroit"

- Has despertado – El sheriff entró en la habitación con una expresión amenazante – Vas a decirme qué droga estáis usando tú y tu hermano para infectar a toda esa gente, porque un virus no es.  
- No sé de qué me está hablando.

El sheriff se acercó más, se apoyó en el cuádriceps herido. Le clavó los dedos alrededor y le miró a los ojos. La ira, el dolor y el miedo que había en ellos le hicieron más daño que la garra que se clavaba en su pierna herida.

- ¡Contesta!  
- Le juro que no he provocado esto, ¡Arhhg! – El agente de la Ley le había hundido la mano en la herida – Escúcheme, no he sido yo

El sheriff Cole no quería, no podía aceptar esa respuesta. Liberó su pierna y empezó a golpearle en el estómago. "No puedo dejar que me mate, pero ¿qué le digo para calmarlo?"

PETER KREUK

- ¿de John? ¿Éste es Sammy? – Le dio un poco de tristeza saber que los chavales al final se habían visto atrapados en ese mundo de lo sobrenatural. Entonces el joven que decía Alyssa era Dean? - ¿Y John? ¿Ha salido?  
- Mi padre murió, hace casi cuatro años. ¿De que nos conoces?  
- Viajé un tiempo con vosotros, tú eras apenas un bebé.

Peter estudió al chico, había algo poderoso, indefinible, peligroso que emanaba de él pero había otra cosa que mantenía esa esencia confinada. El chico estaba marcado por el mal, pero no había sucumbido a él prácticamente tenía controlada aquella parte de sí mismo.

El viejo Singer había aparcado su hostilidad hacia él, parecía querer una explicación de su presencia en aquella ciudad, no le costaba nada ponerlo al corriente. Fue escueto, conciso y claro.

_Había llegado a Nazareth huyendo de Jeremy Richards sin saber que era el sitio dónde vivía la esposa del mismo y su familia. Richards lo atrapó pero en lugar de matarlo lo encerró con Holy-Mary a la que había poseído una Banshee. No supo jamás cómo lo había logrado consiguió liberarla de aquel ser maligno._

_Sin embargo Richards había cambiado, empezó a maltratar a su esposa y a él lo mantuvo encerrado durante meses en aquella prisión, hasta que la mujer lo sacó y huyeron, juntos. Ella se divorció, la familia de ella la repudió por abandonar a su marido por un chico mucho más joven y él se hizo enfermero y empezó a trabajar en hospitales por todo el estado de Pensilvania._

_Él y Holy se casaron, Richards los encontró y lo chantajeó con amenazas sobre su familia para que lo ayudase en algunas cacerías. Durante veinte años admitió aquel chantaje, en parte por su familia y en parte porque así ayudaba a personas a eludir el mal. Hasta que su carcelero desapareció._

Peter sintió el interés de ambos hombres.

- ¿Cómo nos ha encontrado? – preguntó el más joven.  
- Mi hija me dijo que había luz, y me he asomado a ver Sammy.  
- No me llame así.  
- Perdona muchacho, es la costumbre. El hombre al que han detenido en el hospital ¿iba con vosotros?  
- Es mi hermano – Notó una amenaza implícita en las palabras del muchacho como si tratase de proteger al ausente.  
- Mi hija me ha contado cómo lo han detenido – sonrió al recordar el mohín de enfado de la muchacha – estaba indignada.

Kreuk estaba tomando una determinación, sopesaba la situación y se daba cuenta de que si ayudaba a aquellos cazadores, la normalidad volvería a la ciudad. Y qué porras, aquel sitio era su hogar, y el de su familia y a pesar de todo había valido la pena hasta el peor trago que había tenido que pasar desde que conoció a Holy.

- Necesitáis ayuda, yo soy enfermero, puedo entrar y salir del hospital cuando quiera.  
- No confío en ningún brujo Kreuk.  
- No soy ningún brujo Singer.

SAM

- ¿Qué le ha contado su hija? ¿Cómo está mi hermano?  
- Vivo, custodiado en el hospital Samm… - el visitante intentaba no irritarle – Mi hija se sentía mal, reconoció al joven que había atendido esta tarde en el Burguer y el sheriff lo persiguió.  
- Vaya, esa es tú hija – comentó Bobby - ¿algo más que debamos saber?  
- El sheriff es mi cuñado.  
No me refería a eso – Bobby levantó su arma y volvió a apuntar a Kreuk, esta vez a la cabeza – me refiero a tus poderes

Sam también tenía curiosidad, así que aguardó una contestación. Peter reculó un paso más angustiado por sus propios pensamientos que por el arma que lo encañonaba.

- Realmente no son poderes, son capacidades. Puedo expulsar cualquier parásito de un cuerpo tanto natural como demoniaco. Soy inmune a los parásitos de todo tipo y a sus poderes. Singer, no puedo demostrar de ninguna forma que no he atacado a nadie, ni siquiera que merezca seguir vivo. Pero esto que llevo dentro y marcado en la piel me da la habilidad de ayudar a personas…

A Sam le sonaban aquellas palabras, aquella sensación a la vez de culpa y de orgullo. Empezaba a entender a aquel hombre, en algunos gestos le recordaba a su propio hermano, pero en esas palabras se reflejaba él mismo. Sujetó el cañón del viejo y musitó

- De acuerdo, necesitamos ayuda Bobby - ante el inicio de la protesta del cazador - tú lo has dicho antes.

DICK VALLEY

Entró en la habitación del hospital sujetando al sheriff para que no siguiese golpeando al detenido. Estúpido Yale, por poco se carga la única fuente de información que tenían.

Pare, ¿qué pretende? Necesitamos que viva, que hable.

Soltó al sheriff que parecía darse cuenta del alcance de su ira. El prisionero tenía sangre en la boca. "Dios, que sea de un puñetazo y no que el sheriff le haya reventado". Se acercó a Winchester y preguntó con frialdad.

- ¿Necesitas que llame a una enfermera?

El prisionero, tremendamente pálido negó con la cabeza. Pero lo hizo de todas formas. La mujer limpió al herido, palpó su costillas sin ningún cuidado buscando si había alguna rota y cambió el vendaje de la pierna que volvía a estar empapado en sangre.

- Ha perdido bastante sangre, probablemente necesite una transfusión – dijo la mujer, y se fue.

El sheriff parecía avergonzado. "Por lo menos tiene el garbo de mostrarlo", pensó el agente del FBI. La actitud del detenido le desconcertaba, parecía mostrar ¿lástima por el sheriff?

- Le juro que si supiera alguna forma de curar a esa gente lo haría – la voz de Winchester sonó débil por el dolor pero firme.

El sheriff le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y salió de la habitación.  
Valley se acercó al prisionero tratando de amedrentarlo con su expresión y su estatura. Pero no parecía un sujeto fácil de intimidar.

- ¿El relevo? – El rubio lo miró desde la cama con los ojos velados por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre - ¿va a acabar lo que he empezado el sheriff?  
- Quiero que me digas la verdad.  
- No servirá de nada, no me creería y yo no confío en usted.  
- Pero a mi si que me lo vas a contar todo – Nixon estaba en la puerta contemplando la escena.

Por un segundo le pareció vislumbrar auténtico terror en la expresión del detenido, pero debió imaginarlo, porque su cara era la terquedad y la provocación personificadas mientras su superior entraba en la habitación.

John Nixon se acercó a Dean Winchester indicándole que le dejase sólo con el detenido. Dick quería saber que se traía entre manos para conseguir la declaración que necesitaban. Pero obedeció.

Mientras salía por la puerta le pareció oír al otro agente "¿Creías que habías escapado del Infierno?"


	8. Cap 7: ¿No cazamos un jinete?

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP VII**  
**"¿No cazamos un jinete?"**

CASTIEL

Vaya un momento para sentir dolor físico. Eso era nuevo para él, sentía el dolor del corte que el cuchillo de aquél demonio le había causado en el brazo. Aún así sujetó al maligno ser contra el suelo y comenzó el exorcismo

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo"- no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero si se estaba convirtiendo en humano…

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satánica potestas, omnis incursio infernales adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabólica"- el demonio se debatía en el suelo tratando de soltarse ¿cómo seguía?

"Ergo perditionis venenum propinare Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomine Iesu quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine" - ¿esto funcionará aún cuando tenga dudas sobre mi capacidad para recitarlo, funcionará aunque no crea en ello?

"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae te rogamus audi nos" - bien, los humanos no son tan inútiles como pensaban muchos ángeles si con cuatro palabras en latín pueden expulsar un demonio.

"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo Deus Israhel ipse. Deus Israhel ipse. dabit virtutem, et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri"  
Con las dos últimas palabras un espeso humo negro salió del tipo que sujetaba y se quedó frente a él unos segundos estallando en chispas de fuego y luz blanca. Había funcionado.

El aturdido y dolorido ángel se incorporó, el tipo seguía inconsciente, pero viviría, y como no quería dar explicaciones marchó lentamente.

El tipo en mitad de la lucha creyendo que iba a vencer al ángel le había contado cómo varios demonios mayores habían tendido una trampa a los Winchester para matarlos e impedir que Lucifer poseyese al menor.  
Por un momento había llegado a pensar que sería la solución. ¿Pero lo era realmente? Entonces ¿de qué había servido su intervención? ¿de qué había valido la pérdida de sus alas?

Debía ir a Nazareth, probablemente necesitarían su ayuda.

HOLY-MARY KREUK

Escuchaba a su hija en silencio, Peter se había quedado en el hospital, empezaba su turno, pero no había llevado su coche sino que lo había llevado Alyssa. El motivo, su marido había invitado a un par de personas a quedarse en casa y su hija le explicaría quienes eran y porqué lo había hecho.

La mujer atendía a lo que decía la muchacha mientras su mente retrocedía a tiempos que hubiese querido olvidar. El pasado la estaba alcanzando.

Robert Singer había envejecido, bueno, ella también, más de veinte años no pasan en balde. Tenía que esconder en casa a los cómplices del que su hermano consideraba responsable de la situación de los chiquillos.

Pero Peter, su increíble Peter le había pedido ese favor. Y si había alguien en éste mundo en quien podía confiar ciegamente, era en él. Así que se guardó su prevención en un rincón de la mente dijo a los invitados que estaba cansada y se fue a su cuarto.

La preocupación por Alyssa, que parecía impresionada por los Winchester y las secuelas que la Banshee había marcado en su ánimo, le impedían descansar.

Percibía la confusión de la joven como si ella misma sufriera esa confusión. Pero esa empatía residual también era útil para evaluar a los invitados, y si Robert Singer había sido sincero en cuanto a su presencia en la casa, el muchacho la turbaba y la llenaba de preocupación.

Percibía algo terriblemente oscuro dentro del chico, algo latente, dormido, controlado pero espantosamente maligno. Y también percibía su dolor, y su tristeza…

Tenía miedo, mejor no salía de la habitación, hoy había sido un día duro, esperaría que volviera Peter, la abrazara, y con su contacto adormeciera la empatía por unas horas.

Pero sólo fue una ilusión, alguien se acercaba a la casa, no se trataba de un ser humano pero venía andando. Tampoco era un demonio, era otro tipo de criatura, también confusa y aturdida, también triste, pero rebosando comprensión.

La señora Kreuk sabía que el ser que se acercaba conocía su maldición y sus capacidades.

COLE YALE

Sentado sobre la cama dónde yacía el menor de sus hijos se retorcía las manos de angustia. Quería coger a aquel maldito y retorcerle asimismo el pescuezo. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era su cuñado, habría empezado su guardia hacía poco.

- ¿cómo siguen?  
- Igual

El recién llegado se pasó por las camas de los niños, repasó la medicación, les tomó la temperatura y los auscultó un momento, bajo la atenta mirada del sheriff. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro e iba a salir pero Yale no podía quedarse sólo aún.

- Ese maldito no habla… - su voz enronquecida por la preocupación y la ira retuvo a su cuñado en la puerta.  
- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro Cole? ¿Es tan sencillo? – Yale miró a su cuñado pidiendo explicaciones, éste trató de justificarse – Alyssa no cree en la culpabilidad del detenido.  
- Mi sobrina se ha encandilado por el aire misterioso del tipo.  
- Tu sobrina será ingenua, pero cala a las personas.

Yale sabía que su cuñado tenía sus motivos para dudar de su capacidad de análisis. Peter era tres años menor que él y diez años más joven que Holy, y no fue ese el único motivo por el que le hizo la vida imposible durante varios años. Había creído a Jeremy antes que a su hermana y lo había secundado en todas las trabas que había ido ideando Richards, hasta que conoció a Dawn y ésta le abrió los ojos.

Habían sido siete años de persecución, obligándolos a trasladarse de pueblo en pueblo, impidiendo que su cuñado terminase la carrera de médico, que su hermana encontrara trabajo incluso apoyó a sus padres cuando quisieron hacerse con la custodia de Alyssa. Y ni Peter ni Holy se lo habían echado nunca en cara.

Dawn se preocupó por saber la verdad, se lo explicó, lo obligó a pedir perdón y a volver a ser una familia y cuando murió… Realmente eran la única familia con la que había podido contar.

- Peter, no siempre se va a tratar de un caso como el tuyo.  
- No digo que lo sea Cole, pero no te quedes con un solo punto de vista

ALYSSA

En su vida había conocido a gente tan rara. En la puerta había un tipo de aspecto descuidado aunque agradable que preguntaba por Sam y Dean Winchester.

- Acabo de llamar a Sam Winchester por teléfono y me ha dicho que está aquí, Alyssa Kreuk.  
- ¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?  
- Cass - El pedazo de tío bueno que había invitado su padre se acercó – Es Castiel, es un amigo.  
- No se si debo dejarle entrar  
- Déjale entrar cariño – su madre se había levantado y bajaba a ver al recién llegado.

Era curioso ver como se comportaba el tipo, parecía drogado o algo así. Miraba a todos lados con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro. Y cuando vio a su madre se quedó un rato con la boca abierta como si mamá no fuese la persona más normal del mundo.

Su madre sonrió abiertamente, "y mamá es muy desconfiada", no tiene que ser mala persona. Castiel, o Cass, como lo llamó Sam tenía noticias para éste así que se encerraron en el despacho de papá, con el viejo de la silla a hablar.

- El otro, el del hospital se llama Dean mamá. El tío Cole está equivocado, es imposible que ellos sean terroristas ¿verdad?

Su madre le acarició el pelo suspirando, le gustaría que ese cosquilleo de ilusión que percibía en su hija hubiese sido por Jeff Turner o incluso por Marc Lucien a pesar de lo prepotente que era el chico. No conocía a Dean Winchester, pero su hija se hacía unas ilusiones que lo más posible es que nunca llegaran a realizarse.

JOHN NIXON (MEG)

Nixon ocultó la porra eléctrica al oir al enfermero pedir permiso a los SWAT para entrar.

Había sido divertido intentarlo, aunque el mayor de los Winchester no había hablado. Ahora tendrían que volver a operarle la pierna y quizás unas cuantas curas.

No debía mezclar el trabajo con el placer pero es que era tan difícil concentrarse cuando el pecoso cazador la enfurecía con su negativa a entregar a su hermano.

Ahora que había tenido que parar se daba cuenta de que apenas había gemido, ¿ya no gritaba?, jo que rollo. El rubio, pálido como la muerte seguía retándole con la mirada. Se había pasado un poco había que reconocerlo.

Si no llega a aparecer ese enfermero (pero que bueno está), ahora quizás tendría que dar explicaciones a su Señor, y éste había sido muy claro, el único que iba a matar a Dean Winchester era el mismo Lucifer.

Menos mal que el enfermero había sido oportuno, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en aquella apestosa cara porcina. Menos mal que en breve llegaría su Señor y podría dejar de usar aquél cuerpo.

SAM

La revelación del ángel daba sentido a sus dudas. Era una trampa de varios demonios mayores para acabar con ellos y con Lucifer de camino. Las señales, los enfermos todo había sido para atraerlos hacia allí

- Entonces no hay ningún jinete en la zona, las señales son un señuelo y los enfermos también. Pero Dean reconoció a Meg, la demonio que achicharraste.

La señora Kreuk entró sin llamar, a fin de cuentas era su casa. Se sentó frente al ángel y le espetó.

- ¿Qué eres tú?  
- Era un ángel.  
- ¿Eras?  
- Ya no, he sido repudiado.

La mujer puso su mano sobre la del ángel ante la atenta mirada de Bobby y suya. Parecía saber exactamente lo que sentía Castiel. Éste no la retiró y sostuvo la mirada de Holy-Mary Kreuk.

- Eres una empática, nunca había conocido a ninguno. ¿cómo fue? ¿Una Banshee?

Sam dio un respingo, ¿aquella mujer sabía lo que sentía la gente a su alrededor?, empezó a sentirse tremendamente culpable, su desesperación seguro que había molestado a su anfitriona.

- No hagas eso Sam, es muy desagradable – y realmente pareció molesta lo que le hizo sentirse más culpable aún – Vamos muchacho, tu preocupación por tu hermano, a pesar de lo dolorosa tiene un pase, no te sientas culpable por ello porque ese sentimiento sí que es desagradable.

Bien, en cierto modo se sentía un poco aliviado, la llegada de Cass, conocer a los Kreuk. Quizás todavía podían escapar en aquella ocasión.


	9. Cap 8: No matarás a Sam Winchester

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP VIII**  
**"No matarás a Sam Winchester"**

PETER KREUK

Sabía que entrar en la habitación en ese momento le salvaba la vida al muchacho. Pudo percibir el aura maligna del agente que salía y tuvo que contenerse. Tenía que actuar rápido pero con dos policías de asalto en la puerta y las lamentables condiciones en que se encontraba el prisionero no se le ocurría la forma de sacarlo de allí.

Creía que no iba a reconocer en aquel hombre al chiquillo que lo seguía con admiración y cariño. Pero los ojos no habían cambiado, no tuvo ninguna duda de que el hombre demacrado y débil atado a la cama del hospital que le miraba con desconfianza era Dean Winchester, y si no lo hubiese visto en esa situación, si se lo hubiese encontrado por la calle, también estaba seguro de que le habría reconocido.

El herido aguardaba con desconfianza, esperaba que le curase y a la vez se preparaba mentalmente para soportar el dolor que creía que le iba a causar. Peter sin decir nada, se acercó al herido. Había llevado un par de unidades de sangre, le cambió la venda de la pierna y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida del joven clavada en él.

Sonrió tranquilizador, pero la sorpresa no abandonaba el rostro de Dean. No le sorprendió el tatuaje de protección, total el tenía uno, sólo que en lugar de tatuaje era una cicatriz de quemadura, tampoco le sorprendieron las quemaduras del pecho y los brazos, aunque sí le indignaron.

Cogió el móvil y llamó a casa.

- Alyssa dí al muchacho que se ponga, que alguien necesita hablar con él – sabía que era una locura y que no disponían de mucho tiempo, pero iba a dar un respiro al mayor de los Winchester, que seguía mirándolo sin que el asombro pudiera borrarse de su cara – Alguien va a hablar contigo.

Puso el teléfono junto al oído de Dean. Éste no sabía que esperar aguardó hasta que oyó la voz de su hermano.

- Dime Kreuk.  
- ¿Sammy?

MEG

Apenas había tenido tiempo de huir del cuerpo de John Nixon antes de que Patrick lo matara con un cuchillo matademonios. ¿Desde cuándo había otros demonios en el hospital? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Su Señor vendría esa noche a llevarse al rubio Winchester para presionar a Sam, pero ella había tenido que abandonar el cuerpo de Nixon ¿y ahora qué?

No le gustaba la pinta que estaba tomando la situación, no podía abandonar el hospital sin saber que pasaba, tenía que informar a Lucifer. Pero para ello tendría que poseer a Valley o al sheriff, que eran los que tenían acceso al detenido, aunque podía probar también con alguna enfermera mientras tanto.

Pensó que para relajarse un poco, mejor una enfermera, así pasaría más desapercibida y podría investigar quien había enviado a Patrick por ella y si habían más mercenarios en San Lucas.

- Pero esta vez, algo con lo que me pueda mirar en el espejo sin que me de asco.

DEAN

- ¿Sammy? – sería posible.  
- ¿Dean, eres tú?  
- ¿Estás bien? No te han cogido ¿verdad?, no me digas dónde estás - sintió como la ansiedad se le agarraba al estómago – Dí algo, cojones.

Cómo odiaba estar atado con ese hombre escuchando todo, no sabía si podía hablar o si debía decir a su hermano que colgara. Apretó los puños con impotencia, el enfermero lo observaba con comprensión.

- Tengo noticias hermano, no se trata del jinete, es una trampa para nosotros.  
- Chachi, me he metido solito en la ratonera. ¿Cómo te has enterado?  
- Tu ángel favorito está aquí – Sam bromeaba – ya tienes a tu club de fans al completo esperándote.  
- Pues no se si quiero levantarme, estoy muy a gusto en la cama.  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Perfectamente – tampoco se iba a poner a quejarse delante del enfermero – cuelga ya.  
- Cuídate  
- Que sí, pesado cuelga – se acabó la llamada, miró al enfermero – Gracias, y ahora ¿me dices quién eres?

Sammy había dicho Kreuk y el único Kreuk que había conocido hacía ya mucho tiempo desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero el caso es que…

- Pete, ¿Pete Kreuk? – no podía ser.  
- Si Deanie, soy Pete.

No podía asimilarlo, Pete. Tenía tantas preguntas…  
El enfermero sin dejar de sonreír lo liberó de las correas, debían salir de allí, y ahora que sabían que era una trampa con más motivo. Kreuk lo ayudó a vestirse, le daba rabia estar tan débil, casi no se mantenía en pie por sí mismo.

- ¿qué vigilancia hay fuera?  
- Dos SWAT  
- Si no queremos llamar la atención hay que salir por otro lado.  
- No, espera, debes salir sólo ¿podrás?

No estaba en condiciones ni de dar dos pasos pero asintió, no se iba a quejar, estaba de pie y fuera de esa maldita cama. Kreuk le apoyó una mano en el hombro y se sintió mejor como cuando era pequeño y aquel hombre se sentaba a su lado a escuchar sus tonterías de crío.

- No puedo acompañarte, el sheriff es familiar mío, sabría dónde buscarme. Vas a coger esto – le dio un frasquito de cloroformo - y me vas a dormir. El aseo de la habitación se comunica por un ventanuco con el de la siguiente – podía ver la preocupación del enfermero - ¿seguro que estás en condiciones de salir?

Volvió a asentir, Kreuk le dijo que no fuese a la granja de Richards, le dijo dónde estaba su casa. "De acuerdo, en marcha".

Durmió a Kreuk y se izó hasta el ventanuco. No hizo ruido, aunque el dolor le obligaba a moverse lenta y trabajosamente. En la habitación de al lado habían cuatro camas separadas por biombos.

Las personas de las camas estaban inconscientes y en ese momento no había ningún acompañante. Robó un pantalón, una chaqueta y unos tenis, se los puso sobre el pijama de enfermero y se asomó por la ventana, si andaba unos diez metros por la cornisa llegaría a las escaleras de incendios y podría salir a la calle sin pasar por la puerta del hospital.

Era más difícil de lo que había pensado, la cornisa era bastante estrecha y ligeramente inclinada, cada vez que apoyaba la pierna herida creía que iba a caer, pero llegó a las escaleras, ahora todo sería más fácil.

Parecía que habían dejado de llegar enfermos, el parking del hospital estaba completo pero ya no se oían sirenas de ambulancias. Había oscurecido y empezaba a hacer frío avanzó pegado a la pared evitando la luz directa.

Al pasar junto a la ventana de la cafetería le pareció oír el nombre de su hermano.

Se quedó un momento allí pegado a la pared junto a la ventana intentando escuchar. Se oían varias voces, no había escuchado mal, hablaban de Sam, hablaban de matarlo.

MEG

Esta vez si le gustaba su cuerpo, era joven, bonito y era una chica. Hala a disfrutarlo. "Voy a darle una vueltica a mi juguete favorito". Estaba de buen humor.

Los federales estaban revueltos, ¿Habrían descubierto el cuerpo de Nixon? Valley pasó a su lado a la carrera. Iba a la habitación del cazador, el sheriff también llegó corriendo. Mierda, ha escapado ¿cómo ha podido?

Echó un vistazo desde la puerta, el enfermero macizo estaba inconsciente. En la habitación olía a cloroformo. Oh!, Lucifer se iba a mosquear con ella otra vez. Primero había dejado huir al angelucho y ahora perdía a Dean Winchester ¿qué más podía salir mal?

Se alejó discretamente, si no avisaba a su Señor el castigo sería peor que lo más malo que pudiera imaginarse, y vaya que si tenía imaginación. Entonces se los echó a la cara. Eran cinco mercenarios, a Patrick lo conocía, prácticamente era su mentora, los otros parecían de menos nivel.

Todos sacaron los cuchillos y retrocedieron hacia las escaleras, ella sacó el suyo y los siguió, sabía que el primero se rezagaría para entorpecerle la entrada, usó su mente para mover la puerta y lanzarlo contra los demás, distracción suficiente para degollar al que quedaba de pie y dejar clavada la daga en la espalda de otro. Recogió el puñal de este último y le abrió el vientre al tercero. Al cuarto le atravesó el corazón con la mano, sonrió, cómo disfrutaba con una buena pelea, con el palpitante órgano en una mano derribó a Patrick, entonces se dio cuenta que aún llevaba el corazón del desgraciado al que había poseído aquel demonio, lo tiró y se sentó sobre el mercenario.

- Bueno muchachito, me vas a decir quién te ha enviado a fastidiarme el trabajo y por qué.

Patrick cerró la boca, ¡que delicia! Meg puso su mano derecha sobre la frente del demonio de rango inferior y el sujeto empezó a retorcerse sin control.

- Vamos pequeño, dile a tita Meg lo que quiere saber.  
- Baphomet me ordenó matar a Sam Winchester.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Meg.

- ¿Qué nombre has dicho?  
- Baphomet. No puedes enfrentarte a él, ni el mismo lucifer tiene poder aún para enfrentarse a él.

Aquello no la divertía, Baphomet "el hermético", se revelaba contra su Señor. Levantó su daga y se la clavó al emisario mandándolo de vuelta a casa.

- Tú, ya no matarás a Sam Winchester.


	10. Cap 9: ¡No va a ocurrir!

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP IX**  
**"¡No va a ocurrir, no otra vez!"**

SHERIFF YALE

Observó cómo despertaba su cuñado. La rabia que sentía contra el criminal de Winchester hacía que su rostro cogiese una tonalidad Burdeos. Peter no parecía estar herido, menos mal. Después de encontrar a Nixon degollado en los aseos había temido por su vida.

Ese Winchester era un salvaje, en la escalera junto al aseo dónde había degollado a Nixon también había matado a otros cinco hombres, casi le daban arcadas todavía cuando recordaba que estuvo a punto de pisar un corazón, literalmente.

Peter le estudiaba aún medio dormido, "lo siento, cuñado" le pareció oír en la voz estropajosa de cloroformo.

- No te preocupes, no podías hacer nada.  
- ¿Lo habéis cogido? – Ya habrá cambiado de idea respecto a la inocencia del tipo  
- No, se ha esfumado. Si aún sigue en el hospital es invisible – su cuñado suspiró - ¿te llevo a casa?  
- No es necesario, descansaré un poco en la habitación de los chicos y mientras te hago compañía.

Valley quería interrogar a Peter, así que se lo dijo. Su cuñado era una persona inteligente y comprensiva, "Es su trabajo". Pero tampoco pudieron sacar mucho en claro: le desató las manos al prisionero para cambiarle la camisa del hospital manchada de sangre, no se le ocurrió llamar a ningún agente para que le ayudara porque el herido parecía demasiado grave para moverse y lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarse y ver al sheriff.

DEAN

Afortunadamente la demonio se había quedado tan traumatizada por aquel nombre que no reparó en su presencia escondido entre el ascensor y la puerta de emergencias. Cuando se fue arrastró su pierna hasta la escalera, arrancó el cuchillo de Meg del pecho del cadáver y volvió a salir a la calle.

¿Qué nombre había dicho el tipo? Baphomet, no debía olvidarlo, aunque no le resultaba desconocido, estaba seguro de haberlo oído antes.

No iría mucho más lejos a pie, notaba otra vez la venda totalmente empapada. Ahora por lo menos tenía un arma. Kreuk le había dicho cómo llegar a la casa. Hacía mucho frío y la ropa que llevaba no abrigaba prácticamente nada.

El hospital se había quedado atrás al doblar la esquina de la calle siguiente paró a respirar, "cualquiera diría que esto es peor que cinco kilómetros corriendo campo a través" trató de animarse a sí mismo. Paró un poco a descansar y se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando un rastro de sangre.

Se quitó la chaqueta, la camiseta de enfermero y temblando de frío se puso la chaqueta directamente sobre la piel quemada por la "aturdidora" eléctrica de Meg. Con el cuchillo de la diablesa redujo a tiras la camisa y se vendó la pierna sobre el pantalón apretando todo lo que pudo. Por un segundo creyó que iba a desmayarse pero no se lo permitió, "Bien, ahora no dejaré rastro".

Ya debía estar a veinte metros de la casa. Había luz en el porche, no sabía si debía acercarse, le podía ver alguien. Estaba intentando decidir si se acercaba o no cuando la luz del porche se apagó.

"OH!, ¡Dios!" Al pararse la herida se había enfriado y dolía demasiado como para poder volver a andar. Se tambaleó perdiendo el sentido mientras unos brazos impedían su caída.

ALYSSA

Aquello era de locos, ¿su padre un brujo?, ¿Su madre una empática?, ¿demonios?, ¿ángeles?... ¿Qué era aquello? ¿"Embrujadas"?

El recién llegado los tenía que haber drogado con lo que quiera que halla tomado. El gigantón buenorro, se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y le sonrió. "Vaya, lo de las sonrisas que derriten debe ser cosa de familia, porque este también sabe", pensó.

- No te preocupes, Alyssa ¿verdad? No dejaremos que os pase nada.

Miró a su madre, pero no la tranquilizó su madre parecía asustada. Se sentía tan desbordada, sus primillos enfermos sin saber cómo, y ahora ¿Existían los monstruos? Trató de buscar consuelo en su madre, pero "¿Qué le ocurre?".

La mujer se había quedado quieta, en medio del salón, su expresión era de una desesperación absoluta, parecía querer avanzar y no atreverse. Entonces el tipo que decía ser un ángel la tomó en sus brazos besándola en la frente y un tenue humo casi transparente brotó por todo el cuerpo de la mujer.

A la muchacha le iba a dar un "yuyu", ¿qué coño se creía aquel tipo? Su madre ¿Le dio las gracias?

- Dean está fuera, no se atreve a entrar – dijo el "besa mamás, de las narices, como lo coja lo estranguló".

Sam Winchester se levantó de su lado y salió en estampida hacia la calle. Llegó a la puerta para ver cómo el muchacho recogía al vuelo al hombre herido que perdía el sentido en la puerta.

El castaño tremendamente asustado con su hermano inconsciente entre los brazos entró en la casa. Colocó con sumo cuidado al herido en el sofá. Alyssa recordó que su madre era empática y temió lo que la expresión del más joven de los Winchester podría suponerle. Pero estaba bien, como todos los días.

El herido tenía los labios morados de frío y la cara muy pálida, pero parecía reaccionar. Abrió los ojos, (jo, que ojos). La joven se encontró hechizada otra vez por la mirada del rubio (porque seguro que es eso lo que me pasa).

Su madre fue a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de leche caliente así que ella trajo una almohada y el edredón de su cama y trataron de acomodar al herido, aunque parecía incómodo y casi avergonzado cuando lo arropó.

Mamá se sentó a su lado y lo sujetó mientras le daba la leche como a un niño pequeño delante de todos. Los amigos del recién llegado no dijeron nada, sólo estaban allí, en el salón mirando como intentaba beberse el vaso de leche mientras el rubor de la vergüenza se extendía por su cara y su cuello.

Cuando terminó, su madre le dio un beso en la frente como hacía con sus sobrinos y el chico, porque a Aly se le antojó eso en ese momento, volvió la cara contra el respaldo del sofá escondiéndola.

BOBBY

El muchacho parecía recuperarse, había sido muy extraño. Al parecer Holy-Mary había percibido la presencia de Dean y sus sentimientos, y si eso era así el chico estaba muy lejos de estar bien. Había engañado a su hermano y le había engañado a él haciéndoles creer que se estaba recuperando.

Pero ¿qué le podía reclamar? ¿De qué le iba a pedir explicaciones? Castiel les explicó que la mujer se había visto abrumada por la intensidad de los sentimientos de Dean y que por ello había dormido a la banshee que se había fundido con ella, reduciendo de esa manera su capacidad empática.

Dean estaba algo mejor físicamente, pero la solicitud maternal de Holy Kreuk lo había desconcertado y parecía más inseguro que nunca.

Se habían reunido todos en torno al sofá. Todos no, la señora de la casa se fue a dormir, "uno de los efectos de la intervención de Castiel", suponía el viejo. Su hija se había quedado y los observaba con atención tratando de asimilar todo lo que había descubierto de su propia familia.

- Kreuk me liberó, me dijo como llegar aquí – Bobby no quería hablar de la huida ni de demonios, quería que el chico le explicara qué había pasado para que Holy-Mary se hubiera quedado en ese estado cuando lo sintió llegar, pero Dean seguía siendo lo bastante cabezón como para evitar hablar del tema – Por el camino confirmé la información de Cass, se trata de una trampa, en efecto. Bueno, de dos la de Meg y la de un demonio llamado Baphomet.

A Bobby se le heló la sangre, miró al herido, Baphomet, el terrible demonio que corrompió a los templarios, convirtiendo al brazo armado más fuerte de la cristiandad en carne de hoguera.

Castiel se acercó a Dean. Se arrodilló junto al sofá y le dijo algo al oído, el joven primero puso cara de no entender pero eso no detuvo al impertérrito ser. Dichoso ángel, a ver si aprende que no son de buena educación los recaditos en reunión. Pero entonces el herido explotó.

- ¡No!, ¡¿me estás oyendo!, NO VA A PASAR, ESO NO VA A PASAR, ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

La ira lo había hecho levantarse pese a la debilidad. Sam lo sujetó para que no volviera a caer. Bobby tuvo la impresión que de buena gana el mayor de los Winchester hubiera golpeado a Castiel.

El ángel desapareció simplemente como si nunca hubiese estado allí. En la calle se oyó un aullido aterrador contestado por otro más lejos y por decenas más durante aquella noche.

CASTIEL

La esposa de Kreuk estaba paralizada en un torbellino de dolor, culpabilidad y dudas. Tenía que ayudarla, despues de todo aún le quedaba parte de ángel.

Pensó que cómo a fin de cuentas una Banshee no es un demonio, lo mejor sería comunicarse con el ser. Sujetó a la mujer y casi amorosamente apoyó sus labios en la sudorosa frente de Holy-Mary.

El ser que la acompañaba percibió su presencia y se comunicó con él, entre el torrente de sensaciones que lo abrumaron percibió al mayor de los Winchester fuera.

No debía decirlo, no debía contribuir, lo que tenía que hacer era llevárselos de allí, de cualquier forma. Aunque fuese por la fuerza. Pero desde que sacó al condenado Dean Winchester del infierno su percepción de lo justo y lo real había cambiado.

Cuando el rubio pareció capaz de mantener una conversación se arrodilló a su lado y se lo contó.

- No podeis hacer nada - lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo el herido pudiese oirle - Debéis iros de aquí, la ciudad está condenada. Ni siquiera Lucifer puede matar a Baphomet y éste cuando empieza algo lo termina.

Vió que no quería entender, que no quería asimilar el abandono de seis mil almas. Pero era necesario que lo aceptase y huyeran, pues aunque los Winchester se negaran una y otra vez, la única esperanza del mundo era su enfrentamiento final.

Hizo un último esfuerzo por convencer a Dean. Trató de hacerle entender que era por un bien mayor pero entre la ira del herido, la rabia y el rencor descubrió que no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo, no era lo bastante fuerte.

Entendió la única palabra articulada por el hada nocturna a la que había liberado "sacrificio". Pero aquello sería el final si no lo hacía.

Dean Winchester se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo del que no le creía capaz, parecía querer golpearle, absurdo, pero no vió odio en sus ojos sólo determinación, sacrificio.

Sabía lo que había que hacer, "no amigo, no otra vez" y sabía que no podría volver a acercarse a los que debía proteger "esta vez no vas a ser tú el que se sacrifique por todos"


	11. Cap 10: El Diablo de visita

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP X ****"El diablo de visita"**

SAM

Habían tenido que sedar a Dean. Apoyado en la puerta trataba de entender qué le había ocurrido. En la calle se oía ahora más cerca y ahora más lejos el lastimero aullido que erizaba la piel. Su hermano se debatía en sueños aún murmuraba "Otra vez no, no aquí, no, no va a pasar aquí"

No entendía la actitud de Castiel, se había marchado sin decir nada, antes de desaparecer vio la expresión de tristeza del ángel como si lo que le hubiese dicho a su hermano fuera algo inexorable. Pero la reacción de Dean fue demasiado, había gritado sin parar hasta quedarse sin voz, sin atender a razones, sin ningún control.

Cuando volvió Peter Kreuk, todavía estaba enajenado, seguía gritando pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Y él tenía los brazos doloridos de sujetarlo para que no saliese a la calle. La hija de Kreuk lloraba al ver aquella situación y Bobby no podía hacer nada.

El enfermero le inyectó un fuerte sedante pero no paró en su frenesí hasta que cayó dormido. Por eso estaba allí, apoyado en la puerta vigilando que no se cayese de la cama porque seguía debatiéndose. Lo que fuera que le dijo el ángel lo había terminado de enloquecer.

- Muchacho, tenemos que hablar – Bobby le había dicho hacía un rato que debían abandonar la ciudad y dejarla a su suerte, pero Sam no pensaba marcharse, no iba a dejar que toda esa gente acabara consumiéndose.  
- Si quieres irte, vete. Nosotros nos quedamos – Ni siquiera se volvió para contestar a su preocupado amigo.  
- ¿Te ha dado la misma tozudez que a tu hermano? ¿Cómo os vais a enfrentar a un demonio que utilizó la orden más honesta y valiente de la cristiandad contra Dios trayendo a la tierra los siglos más terribles de la historia?  
- No me importa, llévate a los Kreuk, ponlos a salvo y déjanos a Dean y a mí aquí. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

El mayor de los Winchester parecía por fin tranquilizarse. Sam más relajado se volvió a Bobby.

- No vamos a huir Bobby, no esta vez. Pero ni tú ni los Kreuk tienen porqué quedarse.

Al ver el gesto de obstinación del hombre que durante los últimos cuatro años se había convertido en una especie de padre para los Winchester, Sam en cuclillas apoyándose en la silla le explicó.

- Lo has visto ¿no? No puede más, y Bobby, si él no está yo no puedo seguir, no otra vez. Sería el fin del mundo. Si hemos de morir, lo haremos juntos, intentando que salga algo bueno de ello, intentando salvar a esa gente y si ese demonio nos mata todavía tendréis una oportunidad de acabar con Lucifer o incluso dejar que Baphomet se encargue de él.  
- No – Una lágrima rodó por la barba encanecida.  
- Sí – rectificó Sam firmemente.  
- Creo que el chico tiene razón, Alyssa sabe conducir, despierto a Holy y os vais los tres – Peter Kreuk lo había escuchado todo.  
- No me iré, no os dejaré prefiero morir yo también.

Sam pidió ayuda en silencio a Kreuk y éste comprendió en seguida. Inyectó a Bobby un poco del sedante que había administrado a Dean. El viejo a los cinco segundos estaba dormido.

Entre ambos subieron a Bobby a la ranchera de Kreuk, la silla, material antidemoniaco, comida…

Despertaron a Holy y a la Muchacha. La chica protestó pero su madre nunca llevaba la contraria a su padre, ni queriendo. Sam se admiró del grado de entendimiento y confianza mutua entre el matrimonio.

La señora Kreuk cogió el rostro de su marido entre las manos y lo besó sin una protesta, el señor Kreuk correspondió al beso con toda su alma. Se escuchó un último y espectral aullido y la madrugada quedó en silencio.

Alyssa con los ojos aún enrojecidos de llanto les pidió que no se dejaran matar arrancó el coche y se fueron, a Bethelem. No les sería difícil esquivar a la Guardia Nacional. Sólo estaban apostados en las salidas de la ciudad así que ella bordearía el cementerio de "la Sagrada Familia" y utilizarían pistas agrícolas para llegar al pueblo siguiente.

Cuando las mujeres se fueron llevándose a Bobby. Peter y él se sentaron en el salón. Estaba amaneciendo el que probablemente sería su último día sobre la tierra, sólo esperaba que esta vez, su adversario se conformase con su vida y no destruyese la ciudad.

LUCIFER

Estaba contrariado, no es que no fuera divertido, porque sí lo era. Hasta ahora no se le había presentado ningún reto, pero Baphy, ¿tenía que ser Baphy? Si es un chapucero.

Si no, fíjate, quería destruir a Sam para que él no ocupara su envase, sintió la rebeldía de Nick al saber que si hubiese querido hubiese podido resucitar a su familia sin ningún esfuerzo (Pero es que era como conducir un coche de alquiler mientras te arreglan el Ferrari).

Allí estaba su pequeña Meg, no lo había hecho tan mal, y de momento le entretenía. Había sido valiente contándole que había perdido a Dean Winchester, pero el Diablo sabía que los dos hermanos estaban en esa ciudad, y no porque los presintiera ni nada de eso sino porque ambos eran ese tipo de antihéroe que siempre pierde y nunca se rinde.

Baphomet le aburría, le aburrió durante los últimos diez mil años de encierro, le aburrió con su primer intento de devolverlo al cielo porque no quería rivales allá abajo.

Lo que más le molestaba es que era pesado de matar, y no es que Lucifer tuviese reparos en despedazar una criatura recién nacida para un ritual de destierro o no fuese capaz de convencer a una persona virtuosa para que se inmolase por el bien de los demás, es que nada de eso lo mataría, sino que lo volvería a enviar al infierno unos cuantos años.

La chica demonio esperaba órdenes.

Le sonrió usando la expresión de ternura que tan bien le salía. Esperarían, Hummm..., ¡qué delicia! Hay Banshees en este pueblo. Decidió disfrutar de la música un ratito más. ¿Qué daño hacía con ello?

BOBBY

Despertó en la habitación de un motel de Bethelem. Enseguida supo lo que había pasado. Era casi medio día y estaba sólo. La silla estaba junto a la cama.

Se levantó, se aseó y se disponía a salir de allí cuando las Kreuk llamaron a la puerta. Estaba indignadísimo. Pero ellas no tenían la culpa. Holy-Mary le sonrió, ¿no percibes mi enfado?

Entraron en la habitación como si él las hubiese invitado

- Tenemos un plan – dijo la joven  
- Ah ¿sí? – quería ser más irónico pero no se le daba muy bien  
- Verá señor Singer, yo no creía en los demonios, ni los ángeles, ni nada de eso. Pero tengo un club con unas amigas y una de ellas está "empollada" en historias de demonios, además es muy fan de los templarios y todo eso.  
- Esto no es ninguna historia chiquilla, esto es real.  
- Lo sé señor Singer, lo que quiero decir es que las leyendas dicen que los templarios se vendieron a un demonio para conseguir fama y riqueza, pero es falso, se vendieron a dicho demonio para engañarlo y devolverlo al infierno pero además descubrieron la forma de destruirlo si alguna vez volvía a la tierra.

Bobby empezó a interesarse realmente en lo que decía la muchacha. Teorías de la caída de los templarios había muchas y esa era una de las más importantes. Además, no se iba a dar por vencido si existía la posibilidad de encontrar una forma de destruir a Baphomet.

- ¿Y cual sería esa forma?  
- Ese es el problema, lo que poca gente sabe según mi amiga es que la mayoría de los templarios eran analfabetos y muy violentos – Bobby asintió animándola a continuar – para recordar la forma de destruir al demonio se cantaban un poema medieval, vamos una horterada pero le he hecho que me lo recite, y creo que puede significar algo,  
"Baluarte de la vida, de la espera, de la duda  
Adiós vil creatura torna en éter, tu alma oscura  
Podrás huir más, un noble sacrificio en la noche oculta  
Hallará camino franco, volviendo hierro y fuego, sangre impura  
Oscura sangre, fraternal ofrenda, regará el suelo profanado  
Medrará el silencio, misterioso símbolo de ángel desterrado  
Esperanza de triunfo tornada en haz de luz purificado  
Te envía al olvido partícula de polvo, vacío petrificado"

Bobby miró a la chiquilla, no sabía si creérselo o qué. ¿Tenían una posibilidad? Realmente ¿tenían una posibilidad?

PETER KREUK

Holy estaba limpia, estaba a salvo. No sabía cómo había sido pero la Banshee había abandonado su cuerpo y la había liberado. No tenía miedo, había tomado su decisión, y todo es más sencillo cuando sabes lo que vas a hacer aunque sea un disparate.

Estaba feliz, había enviado fuera a su familia, las había puesto a salvo. Su vida cobró sentido cuando conoció a su esposa, estúpido Jeremy, creer que una Banshee es un demonio, en qué cabeza cabe.  
Hubiese querido poner a salvo a los hijos de John también. Pero nunca se tiene todo lo que se quiere, hay que acostumbrarse a que la vida es un desengaño tras otro. Oyó al otro hermano levantarse y sonrió para sí. Se ha vuelto terco como una mula.

Sam Winchester se levantó del sillón al darse cuenta, pero su hermano no le permitió ayudarle. Dean Winchester le miró indignado, no se quejó ni dijo nada por haberle inyectado el sedante, pero Peter sonrió al darse cuenta de que no hablaba porque se había quedado afónico a causa de la crisis nerviosa de la noche anterior, y no por falta de ganas.

- Desayunemos muchachos, va a ser un día muy largo y vamos a necesitar toda la energía para llegar al final.

Eran las dos de la tarde.


	12. Cap 11: La batalla final

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP XI **  
**"La batalla final"**

ALYSSA

Conducía la motocicleta robada a toda velocidad en dirección a casa. Habían intentado llamar a papá y contarle lo que sabían pero ni el teléfono de casa, ni el móvil de su padre, ni los móviles de los invitados, daban señal.

Su madre y Singer pretendían volver a Nazareth, a casa. Pero Alyssa decidió no contar con ellos, total, para dar un mensaje no hacen falta tres personas. Ella sola iría más rápido. Era la segunda vez que pasaba por el cementerio en menos de siete horas. Le gustaba, la parte central tenía la forma de una cancha de béisbol.

Por poco cae de la moto por la sorpresa. En la parte central del cementerio, en el punto de lanzamiento, había una mujer, o parecía una mujer. La luz del sol difuminaba sus rasgos, tenía el pelo gris del mismo color que el vestido que la cubría totalmente, pero no parecía de tela ¿humo?

Aly aceleró sobresaltada, ya estaba cerca de casa. Entró. Su padre se volvió a ella muy enfadado.

ZACARÍAS

Todo estaba a punto de consumarse. Castiel estaba frente a él, ahora les diría cómo y dónde encontrar a Dean Winchester. Por fin podrían terminar con todo aquello.

El traidor los había buscado y se había entregado, ¿El motivo? No habían conseguido averiguarlo. En un principio consideró en destruirlo sin más. Había sido fiel a la causa hasta que lo obligaron a liberar a Sam Winchester en la noche del "Alzamiento" pero después había ayudado al "envase" de Miguel a escapar de su destino.

Pensó que les costaría lograr localizar a los hermanos pero fue fácil, Castiel los había buscado precisamente para decirles dónde iban a estar esa noche. El renegado no parecía arrepentido, aceptaba su suerte y aguardaba su destino.

El castigo podía esperar, el traidor se quedaría allí, custodiado. Mientras, él mismo, acompañado de la élite guerrera de los ángeles que aún continuaban fieles irían a Nazareth, Lucifer estaba en Nazareth, Baphomet también y la ciudad estaba a punto de ser consumida en una boca del infierno.

Si había un lugar en el mundo dónde los Winchester estarían, debía ser allí sin duda ¿Por qué el desertor había decidido traicionar también a los hermanos? La respuesta ahora no era importante, lo importante era que sabían dónde estarían esa noche y ésta vez esa basura de Dean Winchester no podría negarse.

Por fin aparecería Miguel, se pondría al frente del ejército de los cielos y restauraría la paz en el orden universal. Aparecería sí, estuviera dónde estuviese.

Toda la actividad se centraba en el hospital de "San Lucas"  
Aunque no esperaba lo que encontró, cientos de signos enocquianos rodeaban el perímetro del hospital. Tomaron posiciones alrededor del mismo y esperaron.

LUCIFER

El patético de Zack estaba fuera, una docena de "angelicales" matones le acompañaban. Todo se estaba precipitando, esto iba a ser entretenido.

Sólo faltaban Baphomet y los Winchester para comenzar la partida final, había devuelto a su divertida servidora el primer cuerpo que tuvo, total, no le costaba nada y seguro que el joven Sam apreciaría el detalle.  
La Banshee había dejado de cantar al amanecer, sólo 52 veces. Pero de los 300 enfermos del hospital sólo habían muerto cincuenta, aún faltaban dos almas humanas para completar el anuncio del hada protectora.

- Relájate pequeña y prepárate para la batalla, hace una tarde hermosa, merece una buena lucha.

Meg parecía impaciente y excitada, le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí dulcemente. Sintió el juvenil cuerpo apretado contra el de Nick, olía bien. Quizás no borraría tan pronto a los humanos de la faz de la tierra.

Se produjo un terremoto, ya estaba aquí el bruto pesado este. "¿Salgo a su encuentro o espero?"

PETER KREUK

"¿Por qué había vuelto? Creía que la había puesto a salvo".

Su hija entró en la casa sorprendiendo a los tres hombres en mitad del almuerzo. Y al enfermero del "San Lucas" se le erizó la piel al vislumbrar a la Banshee tras ella. Ver una Banshee significa que un familiar va a morir. Ellas no causan las muertes sólo las anuncian para que te prepares.

El mayor de los Winchester también pareció que veía al hada. Pero no lo podía asegurar, sólo lo había deducido al ver cómo su mirada se perdía tras su hija mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de dura determinación.

La muchacha entró en casa ignorando su enfado, y le quitó un trozo de la lasaña del plato (tenía por costumbre coger siempre de lo que él comía, desde que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo).

Les contó lo que sabía, les recitó el cantar templario. Los chicos llegaron a la misma conclusión que Bobby, se trataba del símbolo de desterrar ángeles y debían ser los Winchester con la sangre de ambos quienes lo activaran. Ahora, el "noble sacrificio" era lo que ninguno de los tres querían admitir.

- Está bien Aly cariño. Es cierto que esta información es importante, pero eso es todo. Quédate aquí – tenía el corazón presionando la boca del estómago, Peter jamás había sentido más miedo en toda su vida.  
- Pero puedo ayudar papá.  
- Si vas, harás que nos maten – Sam le echaba un cable – No estás preparada para una situación así.

Era cierto que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda y su hija a pesar de no querer quedarse atrás no quería ser la causa de que los mataran.

- Pero él está herido – dijo a su padre señalando al rubio, mientras éste intentaba protestar sin que le saliese la voz – debería quedarse aquí también.  
- Cariño – empezaba a perder la paciencia con su hija, sabía que en esas condiciones el mayor de los Winchester tenía pocas posibilidades de salir con vida, y le dolía, pero lo necesitaban – el canto que nos has enseñado exige la sangre de hermanos, no tenemos tiempo de buscar a nadie más.

El suelo empezó a temblar violentamente, salieron fuera. Una grieta enorme se extendía por la vía rápida del oeste cortando la carretera. Nazareth estaba aislada del mundo.

SAM

El establo de la granja de Jeremy se había derrumbado sobre el camión inutilizándolo. Afortunadamente el coche de su hermano no parecía dañado, había quedado protegido en un costado del vehículo más alto.

Hubiesen podido aceptar el ofrecimiento de la chica y coger el Ford fiesta, pero el mundo se acabaría antes de que Dean aceptara meterse en un coche de niña. La muchacha se había ofendido mucho con la reacción de su hermano y él se encontró secundando la carcajada de Kreuk como si no se acabara el mundo, cuando la chica llamó al pecoso "chulo chovinista".

- No sé lo que significa chovinista pero no montaré en un coche con margaritas en el capó – casi no se le escuchaba la voz, pero estaba muy claro lo que decía.

A él, tampoco le hacía gracia coger el coche de la chica, pero era por otro motivo, su cabeza llegaba al techo y debería entonces conducir encogido. Así que recogió el Impala atascado de polvo y volvió a casa de los Kreuk. El hospital no estaba lejos, hubiesen podido ir andando si su hermano estuviese en condiciones de recorrer algo más de un par de pasos.

Cuando llegó parecía que la muchacha los había perdonado, vio cómo aceptaba las explicaciones de Dean para que se protegiera y ocultara.  
Habían preparado lo poco que podían necesitar, el Colt, el par de cuchillos demoniacos algo de agua bendita y una muleta que el mayor de los Winchester aceptó de mala gana. Todavía le tuvo que impedir conducir

- Vamos Sammy, si lo llevas tú llegaremos cuando haya acabado todo.

Pero lo llevó él. Cuando estaban enfilando el parking del hospital Peter les dijo que notaba la presencia de ángeles y parcas rodeándolo. Él también los sintió. Su hermano se quejó de ser el único que no tenía poderes intentando relajar el ambiente. Pero la tensión que percibía en él no le gustó.

Aceleró y entró en el aparcamiento aparcando con un trompo. A cinco metros de él estaba Zacarías, fuera de la zona hospitalaria, con una expresión de ira impropia de un ángel.

DEAN

No sabía demasiado de Banshees, normalmente se fijaban a familias con raíces poderosamente mágicas y los protegían preparándoles para el dolor de la pérdida de seres queridos. Aunque a veces se fijaban a determinadas personas castigándolas por crímenes pasados o bebiéndose su dolor si es que merecían el perdón.

Ahora aquella se había fijado a él, si miraba a través de la ventanilla de su coche el ser volaba pegado junto a ella, y podía distinguir el rostro semi-difuminado gritando de dolor. "Aguarda un poco pequeña"

Detendría a Baphomet, detendría a Lucifer y salvarían a toda esa gente. Y después ese ser podría hacer justicia. Si había ido allí a destruirle por sus crímenes estaba dispuesto. Pero antes tenía trabajo que hacer.

Se quejó de que era el único que no tenía poderes cuando los otros ocupantes del coche presintieron la presencia de ángeles y parcas.  
Y le dio un golpe de aprobación en el hombro a su hermano cuando este aparcó haciendo un trompo.

Frente al coche estaba Zacarías, bajó del coche y le sonrió retándolo, mientras se apoyaba en la muleta. El ángel también podía ver a la criatura que le rondaba a pocos centímetros. Y parecía muy asustado además de la cara de mala uva que generalmente tenía.

Lucifer apareció en el parking del hospital acompañado de un par de docenas de demonios encabezados por Meg, pero no Nixon, ni la chica de Carthago, sino la muchacha rubia a la que él había matado.


	13. Cap 12: Ángeles y demonios

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP XII**  
**"Ángeles y demonios"**

VALLEY

Estaba en la habitación del hospital, dónde los hijos del sheriff seguían ingresados. El hombre estaba cansado física y mentalmente. Tras encontrar el cadáver de Nixon y los cinco asesinados de la escalera habían empezado a fallecer pacientes.

Cincuenta en total durante aquella noche, y aunque desde el terremoto del almuerzo, no había muerto nadie, los chiquillos no parecían reaccionar a los tratamientos.

Había subido a despedirse del sheriff. Dean Winchester había escapado y no tenían ninguna pista de dónde podía estar así que volvía a Quántico, le sabía mal dejar al pobre hombre con ese panorama, pero no era médico.

Miró por la ventana y se quedó de piedra, un coche, un Chevrolet clásico de color negro aparcó haciendo un trompo y de dentro salieron los Winchester y el cuñado del sheriff, no parecía que estuvieran escondiéndose precisamente. Se lo mostró a Yale.

Su cuñado está con ellos  
Llame a sus hombres Valley, bajemos.

Corrieron hacia la salida, el equipo de asalto se unió a ellos en el hall y salieron a la calle. Iba a ordenar a los Winchester que se entregaran pero la escena que encontró era demasiado extraña.

¿Lo que llevaba Dean Winchester en una mano era un Colt? El otro Winchester y el cuñado del sheriff llevaban sendos cuchillos de caza o al menos eso le pareció. Al empezar a oscurecer no podía distinguirlo bien. Los tres hacían frente a un grupo de veintipico personas encabezados por un tío que parecía un zombi cayéndose a pedazos y una chica rubita de aspecto frágil. El tipo hizo una seña y dos de sus seguidores se lanzaron por los agentes y el sheriff.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido pero hubiera jurado que el zombi rubio había matado a uno de sus hombres y había herido a Dean Winchester disparándoles con el dedo y en ese corto intervalo de tiempo Peter Kreuk había puesto fuera de combate a sus atacantes contra los que no habían servido sus armas.

El enfermero trataba de convencer al sheriff y a ellos de que volviesen al hospital. El tipo que se había cargado al agente les dijo que se fueran si querían vivir. Sam Winchester escudando a su hermano con el cuerpo pidió al enfermero que se los llevara.

Valley pensó que aquello les superaba y ordenó a sus hombres volver dentro. Kreuk también entró con su cuñado.

Definitivamente el enfermero debía haber perdido el juicio, pues no decía que el tipo que parecía un leproso era el mismísimo Lucifer y que era cierto que existían los demonios… Aunque sus tripas revueltas le decían que no era la imaginación de Peter Kreuk. El sheriff no estaba mejor.

- Peter, ¿me estás diciendo que destrocé a golpes a un chico que venía a ayudarnos?  
- No lo sabías Cole, no lo sabía nadie – dijo Kreuk mirando a Dick sin dobleces – hay una posibilidad, pero tenemos que darles tiempo, mientras tanto vamos a proteger el edificio.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el agente del FBI  
- Con sal, hay que cubrir todos los accesos y proteger a los enfermos hasta que ésto acabe.  
- Con sal – Dick Valley movió la cabeza incrédulo – está bien, manos a la obra.

Repartió a sus hombres en grupos de tres. Les explicaron lo que debían hacer. Los guardas de asalto obedecieron sin preguntas, después de lo que habían visto no iban a cuestionar al hombre que en unos segundos había puesto fuera de combate a aquella gente tan peligrosa.

LUCIFER

Se preguntaba si Dean Winchester sabía que tenía al hada bebiendo de su dolor. De momento evaluó la situación, un Winchester medio muerto, su traje a punto de caramelo y el tipo extraño al que no podía evaluar más que con la percepción humana de Nick.

De momento estaba bien, Zack y su pandilla no podían intervenir y su rival de esa noche no parecía tener prisa en aparecer.

Salía más gente del hospital, simples humanos, la verdad es que carecía de importancia que fuesen policías o agentes del FBI. Daba lo mismo sólo eran un pequeño estorbo del que sería fácil deshacerse.

Como no quería que lo molestaran en su enésimo intento de convencer al chico de que cediese envió un par de demonios a que eliminaran los inconvenientes.

El compañero de los hermanos pareció desaparecer de su vista, pero sólo de su percepción como ángel porque los ojos de Nick veían cómo el tipo corría hacia los demonios con una daga en la mano.

Extraño, curioso. Decidió encargarse personalmente, no era necesario, pero así hacía tiempo a que Baphy llegara de una vez. "Jugaremos a indios y vaqueros" puso su mano en forma de pistola y disparó al agente que se enfrentaba a uno de sus acólitos. El hombre cayó muerto.

Apuntaba al sheriff cuando sintió un balazo en la mano. El pecoso Winchester empezaba a caerle mal, ya le había disparado dos veces, "y cojones pica", le devolvió el disparo y el rubio cayó al suelo ahogando un grito de dolor, le había dado en la misma pierna, apenas un palmo por encima de la otra herida.

Sam le cogió el Colt a su hermano y se interpuso entre éste y él. Se había precipitado, ahora su "envase" sería más desconfiado. Tendría que dar algunos pasos más para recuperar el trabajo que llevaba hecho.

El acompañante de los Winchester había detenido el ataque de los demonios a los recién llegados. Trataba de convencer al sheriff y a un agente de que debían retirarse.

- Si os vais ahora, es posible que sigáis vivos un rato más – les dijo a los agentes de la ley como si fuese (y lo era) lo más natural del mundo – Estos chicos y yo tenemos algo que tratar.  
- Llévatelos Peter – Intervino Sam, que ganas tenía de aprovechar toda aquella fuerza, toda aquella energía que irradiaba del muchacho.

El tipo moreno agarró al sheriff de un brazo y trató de llevarlo dentro del "San Lucas" éste se dejó convencer y entraron todos, policía y FBI al hospital.

Decidió dedicarse a lo que le interesaba, convencer a Sam. Y la mejor forma era crearle dudas respecto a su hermano, que además parecía ponérselo a huevo.

- Oye Dean, ¿tu hermano sabe que tienes una Banshee pegada a tu culo? – efecto conseguido, el menor de los Winchester miró asustado al caído.  
- No está aquí por él - ¿Qué le pasa en la voz? ¿Afónico? - ¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿te da miedo enfrentarte a mí de igual a igual?

Desde luego si había un receptáculo en el mundo para Miguel tenía que ser este tipo. Casi quería que no fuera tan cabezón y cediera al arcángel. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez? ¿Dos mil años? Lo echaba de menos, "en el fondo soy un sentimental"

SAM

¿Una Banshee rondaba a su hermano? y no había dicho nada, típico de Dean.

El ahora palidísimo rubio había adoptado una pose de "estoy tomando el sol", aunque él sabía que a la fuerza, porque en las condiciones en que estaba no podría volver a incorporarse. Allí tirado en el suelo intentó provocar al diablo, consiguiendo que sonriera ¿con ternura?

También sonreía Meg. En un primer momento había supuesto un shock advertir su presencia, era una especie de concesión de Lucifer, hacia él. Pero la muchacha humana a la que pertenecía el cuerpo llevaba varios años muerta y a Sam no le gustó ver así a la demonio, le parecía una falta de respeto por la auténtica Meg Masters.

Se inclinó sobre el herido, seguía sangrando e intentó taponar la herida, pero su hermano rechazó la ayuda, la sangre estaba formando un charco bajo la pierna.

- No te permite ayudarlo ¿verdad? – El Diablo le miró sonriente.

Sam se volvió hacia el que hablaba con un poco de irritación, los problemas de comunicación entre Dean y él era cosa de ellos dos, la intromisión de Lucifer era una auténtica grosería.

De repente y sin previo aviso las luces de todo el hospital empezaron a parpadear.

ZACARÍAS

Observaba cómo Lucifer jugaba al gato y al ratón con el menor de los Winchester. El otro, sentado en el suelo de vez en cuando hacía un gesto intentando quitarse al hada nocturna de la cara (El ángel había vivido mucho y era la primera vez que veía este comportamiento en una Banshee).

Los demás ángeles observaban en posición de firmes, esperando a que diese instrucciones, pero él no tenía la sartén por el mango.

Hubiese querido que Dean Winchester contestara a los intentos de manipulación de Lucifer sobre su hermano, pero en lugar de enfrentarse al Diablo, el joven se entretenía haciendo "dibujitos" en el suelo con el dedo.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear haciendo la escena más irreal si cabía.

COLE YALE

Peter había subido a ver a los niños, mientras el agente Valley y él seguían cubriendo las entradas de cada habitación y todas las ventanas de la planta hospitalaria de sal. Entonces las luces empezaron a parpadear.

Se oyó como si se hubiese desatado un fuerte vendaval. Los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a vibrar y dos de las interiores, a las que aún no habían tenido tiempo de llegar, estallaron en pedazos.

Era una tormenta en toda regla, rayos, truenos viento racheado. Su cuñado le tranquilizó, los niños estaban a salvo, había juntado las camas en el centro de la habitación y las había rodeado con un círculo de sal.

Los SWAT se reunieron con ellos, fuera parecía que era de día. Se asomaron a la entrada. Una enorme bola de fuego se había formado a veinte metros de los Winchester y del Diablo. El viento se suavizó y del fuego salió ¿un personaje de presing catch? Joder como se parece el tipo al Undertaker.

Cole Yale miró a su cuñado y a Dick Valley. Ambos mostraban la misma cara de asombro que él.


	14. Cap 13: Baphomet

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP XIII**  
**"Baphomet"**

MEG

El recién llegado le daba miedo hasta a ella y eso que no era una chica impresionable. Había llegado sólo, como si la escolta de su Señor no supusiera ningún problema para él. Y no lo era.

- MARCHAD

La voz sonó tan imponente como el aspecto del demonio. Dos metros y medio, cabello largo y grasiento, el traje era una mezcla de motero con gabardina y sombrero vaquero. Pero a pesar de la ridiculez, el recién llegado no provocaba la risa precisamente. Por lo menos a ella y a los otros demonios no.

Su Señor miró al gigante con fastidio, los Winchester parecían más asombrados que otra cosa. Los demonios más jóvenes del grupo obedecieron la voz y salieron de los humanos, desapareciendo inmediatamente en el aire.

Baphomet avanzó dos pasos y cerca de Lucifer ya sólo quedaban Meg y dos demonios.

- ID

El terror se apoderó de la chica demonio, un terror irracional, olvidó porqué estaba allí olvidó a su Señor, sólo pánico. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba lejos muy lejos de allí.

DEAN

No podía creer la pinta de friki que tenía ese demonio. Y sin embargo con dos palabras había dejado a Lucifer sólo. La Banshee había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza se había situado tras él sin moverse.

Sammy se había arrodillado a su lado, llegaba el momento, se había cortado en la mano con el cuchillo de Ruby y disimuladamente unía su sangre a la de él. El Monstruo se acercó más haciendo temblar la tierra a su paso. Mierda, ignoraba a Lucifer y se dirigía a ellos directamente.

- Dispara Sam.

Su hermano estaba petrificado, el gigantesco demonio lo señalaba con el dedo y parecía tener control sobre su cuerpo. "Mierda, tienes que levantarte tienes que hacerle frente". Se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano se tragó todo el dolor y muy despacio como a cámara lenta consiguió levantarse.

El hada nocturna se había vuelto loca, empezó a girar en torno de él otra vez y se lamentaba con un aullido suave y espeluznante, ésta vez Sam si pudo verla.

Lucifer simplemente estaba a la expectativa, todo aquello le tenía que parecer muy entretenido, simplemente allí estaba, de pié con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara medio quemada y reseca.

Entonces el único con el que no contaba entró en escena. Sería por la tormenta o al aparecer el imponente monstruo con esa fuerza terrorífica, lo cierto es que un par de signos enocquianos se habían roto y Zacarías por fin pudo acercarse a ellos.

- Nos vamos de aquí muchacho.  
- ¿Qué? – Dean no lo podía creer – No, yo no voy a ninguna parte sin mi hermano.

Sam seguía sin poder moverse aprisionado por lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo el demonio ese. Le arrancó el Colt de los dedos agarrotados y vació el tambor contra Baphomet. Sólo sirvió para desviar la atención del monstruo de su hermano hacia él. Sintió todo el terror, el pánico que había mantenido a Sam paralizado. Iba a Morir, no podía hacer nada que no fuera dejarse morir "OH, Dios, qué estupidez acabar así ¿no?".

LUCIFER

Pero qué burro que es Baphy. Me está haciendo el trabajo pesado. Pensó, sus cálculos estaban muy claros. "Dejo que se cargue al mayor y mi chico para vengarse me deja entrar por fin".

Así que ¿por qué mover un dedo?

Aunque Zacarías no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo de perder su preciosa espada, hizo una seña a los demás Ángeles y se lanzaron al ataque. Pelea que chachi.

Los doce ángeles se lanzaron sobre el gigantesco demonio que se desconcentró y soltó a sus presas, "bien Zack" pensó "ahora puedes llevarte a Dean y yo me quedo con mi recipiente". Pareció por un segundo que lo haría pero el ángel no pudo acercarse al mayor de los Winchester, la Banshee que en todo ese tiempo había girado aullando alrededor del muchacho se interpuso entre éste y Zacarías sin permitirle aproximarse más.

Lucifer se dijo que si intervenía sería más divertido, así que cuando uno de los ángeles cayó cerca de él lo cogió del cuello y se lo partió con la mano en medio de un fogonazo de luz.

- Uno a cero Baphy, después no me preguntes quien es más poderoso.  
- MI NOMBRE ES BAPHOMET  
- Pero que poca clase tienes, tío – contestó con cara de fastidio.

ALYSSA

Papá y los Winchester le habían dicho que no saliese de casa, lo sabía, pero tenía que ver lo que pasaba. La repentina tormenta la había decidido a ir a mirar.

Cogió su Ford fiesta, "Si no tiene nada más que una margarita en el capó" pensó molesta "tampoco está tan afeminado".

- No te preocupes chiquitín – dijo dando palmaditas al volante – que Dean Winchester no tiene ni idea de coches.

Llegó al hospital en menos de cinco minutos, se escondió entre los automóviles del aparcamiento y se acercó a la entrada. Había una terrible pelea, unos tipos saltaban como gatos sobre un gigante y éste se los sacudía una y otra vez, pero lo terrible es que si alguno caía cerca del hombre rubio éste con toda facilidad lo desnucaba con una sola mano.

- Aly – era la voz de su padre – entra aquí rápidamente

El gigante se volvió arrojando a dos tipos de aquellos a veinte o treinta metros y se fijó en la muchacha. Alyssa se quedó petrificada por el pánico.

ZACARÍAS

Ese espectro ajeno a aquella guerra le impedía coger a Dean Winchester y llevárselo de allí. El rubicundo muchacho se había desplomado sobre su hermano y parecía al borde de la muerte.  
Sam lo sujetó impidiendo que se golpeara contra el suelo. Debía separarlos y llevárselo. No era importante si se lo llevaba muerto, podría resucitarlo sin despeinarse.

Cuando el gigantesco demonio decidió desviar su atención de sus Ángeles y fijarla en la chica, creyó tener una oportunidad. La Banshee se apartó de Dean Winchester y se lanzó aullando fuertemente contra el monstruo.

Zacarías estaba decidido a sacar al rebelde joven de allí pero Sam se interpuso.

- Apártate engendro  
- No llames engendro a mi hermano monstruo apestoso – apenas tiene fuerzas para respirar y las gasta insultándome – no te acerques a nosotros  
- Voy a acabar éste trabajo yo mismo

No había visto a Lucifer acercarse. El Diablo con una sonrisa lo cogió del cuello

- Hasta nunca hermanito.

Zacarías tuvo un momento de lucidez para desvanecerse de las manos de Lucifer. Maldición, otra oportunidad perdida.

PETER KREUK

Salió en tromba del hospital. El monstruo había petrificado a su hija, quien sabe lo que iba a hacerle. No se dio cuenta de que su cuñado lo seguía.

El Gigantesco demonio estaba sólo a unos pasos de Alyssa cuando la Banshee se le metió dentro de la cabeza haciéndole moverse a ciegas y dando manotadas al aire.

Sam Winchester le gritaba que cogiera a su hija y la metiera en el hospital.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, agarró a la chica que despertó de su trance al sentir su contacto y corrió con ella.

El demonio consiguió agarrar a la Banshee y la mató arrojando sus restos sobre los Winchester, se volvió buscando a la chica pero a pesar de estar cerca no la vio, entonces se fijó en el sheriff.

Kreuk confió a la muchacha a Valley y se giró por su cuñado, éste descargaba el cargador de su pistola reglamentaria en el cuerpo del monstruo sin que aquél se inmutara.

El gigantesco monstruo atravesó el cuerpo de su cuñado con la facilidad con que un brazo atraviesa una cortina de agua.


	15. FINAL: Sacrificio

**EL CAMINO A SEGUIR**  
**CAP XIV, FINAL**  
**"Sacrificio"**

VALLEY

Sujetó a la muchacha, mientras el padre volvía por el sheriff. Pero el horror de aquella noche no había terminado. El gigante atravesó con el brazo, de parte a parte al sheriff, matándolo en el acto.

Kreuk se quedó bloqueado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Escondeos! ¡Entrad en el hospital! ¡Es la hora! – Gritó Sam Winchester depositando a su hermano en su propio charco de sangre.

El agente hizo una seña a dos de sus hombres que sin dudarlo salieron fuera y arrastraron a Peter Kreuk dentro del hospital. Su hija se había desmayado de la impresión.

El Hall se había llenado de gente, familiares de los enfermos y personal del "San Lucas". Algunos lo habían visto todo desde el principio, otros sólo desde la aparición de Baphomet.

Aguardaban, aquello era demasiado gordo, saltaba a la vista que la vida de todos pendía de un hilo. Pero esperaban, sin perder la calma, sin poder dejar de mirar lo que pasaba al otro lado de la cristalera.  
Los tipos que quedaban del enfrentamiento con el monstruo y Lucifer decidieron irse, como si no tuviesen nada que hacer allí y no les importase lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Kreuk se derrumbó, calló de rodillas y tapándose el rostro con las manos rompió a sollozar "Holy, cariño, te he fallado"

BOBBY

Estúpida chiquilla, seguro que había vuelto a Nazareth. Holy-Mary lo ayudó a subir a la ranchera volverían ellos también, nadie iba a decidir por ellos.

Pasando por los terrenos de un vecino de los Kreuk estalló el vendaval, la tormenta descargó, menos mal que estaban dentro del coche, el granizo aquel podría haberlos matado, eran auténticas bolas de golf, rajando la luna por varios sitios hasta que reventó.

Afortunadamente terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. El terreno se habría reblandecido demasiado y el coche quedó atascado en el barro.

El viejo decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí, la señora Kreuk sacó la silla, se subió y ambos pelearon con ella para llega a la carretera, estaban a apenas cien metros de la casa.

La mujer en cuanto lo dejó en terreno firme, corrió hacia su hogar. Cuando Bobby llegó a la entrada la encontró sentada en el suelo llorando desconsolada

- Ha pasado algo horrible, sé que ha pasado algo horrible.

LUCIFER

¿Qué había querido decir el chico con eso de que era la hora? ¿Otro estúpido plan made in Dean Winchester? Pues si era tan bueno como el de dispararle con el Colt, corría el peligro de que el bestia de Baphy le arruinara el traje.

No lo iba a permitir. Tendría que enfrentarse a su rival directamente.

Se acercó al gigantesco demonio.

Pero bueno, Baphomet en el fondo no es tan ignorante, sí estúpido pero no un pardillo. Prefería fijar su atención en los humanos. Y una vez eliminados éstos ya tendría tiempo de ir por él.

El monstruo alzó su manaza y apretó el puño. Sam Winchester volvió a quedar paralizado mientras parecía que era aplastado lentamente, aunque parecía querer resistirse, el demonio ¡Se estaba esforzando, concentrando sus fuerzas!

- No Baphy, chico malo. Ese humano es mío.

Lucifer saltó sobre la espalda del demonio con la intención de mandarlo a casa. Parecía una lucha desigual, y lo era. No había demonio en el universo que pudiera vencer a Lucifer de igual a igual, no hay fuerza natural o sobrenatural que pueda vencerle.

El gigante soltó al menor de los Winchester y trató de sacudirse al Diablo de encima. Pero Lucifer se había enfadado.

- Vas a volver, y vas a pagar el enfrentarte a mí.

DEAN

La fiebre le velaba los ojos, se sentía muy débil. Zacarías se había ido, y los otros ángeles. Los habían abandonado a su suerte. Mejor, tampoco eran ninguna ayuda.

Jirones de humo se habían incrustado en su piel, eran restos de la Banshee. Le vino a la cabeza:

"Podrás huir más, un noble sacrificio en la noche oculta  
Hallará camino franco, volviendo hierro y fuego, sangre impura  
Oscura sangre, fraternal ofrenda, regará el suelo profanado  
Medrará el silencio, misterioso símbolo de ángel desterrado"

Pensó que el sacrificio no tenía por qué ser humano únicamente. Junto al símbolo de destierro dibujó uno de protección para la ciudad, tampoco estaba de más un poco de protección extra ¿no?

- Es la hora - dijo a su hermano. El brutal asesinato del sheriff no llegó a afectarle en ese momento había cosas más importantes de que ocuparse.

Sam gritó a Peter y a Valley que se escondiesen que había llegado la hora. ¿cuánta sangre había perdido ya? ¿Un litro? ¿Dos? Estaba dejando de sentir dolor. Sólo su voluntad lo mantenía despierto.

Retocó los símbolos y asió a su hermano del pantalón.

- Sammy vamos.

Pero Baphomet había atrapado a su hermano dentro de un puño imaginario e intentaba aplastarlo.

SAM

- Sammy vamos.

Casi lo había adivinado en lugar de escucharlo, tenían que darse prisa o Dean no sobreviviría. Pero el maldito monstruo lo había atrapado. No podía dejarse matar, no ahora, iba a salvar a su hermano e iba a salvar a la gente que aún permanecían con vida dentro del hospital.

Una fuerza oscura comenzó a luchar contra la presión del monstruo. Sabía que a Dean no le gustaría pero no era el momento de andarse con detalles. El terrorífico ser parecía sorprendido de su reacción, bien. Pero aún así no podía liberarse.

Lucifer espetó al gigante sus derechos sobre él, saltando sobre el monstruo e iniciando una letanía para enviarlo al infierno. Aprovechó para liberarse de la presión, un hilo de sangre le brotaba de la nariz.  
Se arrodilló junto a su hermano, éste lo miró preocupado a través de los ojos brillantes por la fiebre.

- ¿estás bien? – su voz era apenas audible, "joder, hermano que es sólo un poco de sangre" pensó para sí mismo, no sabía si era el momento contestarle.

Cogió el cuchillo, se volvió a rajar la mano izquierda y ambos a la vez colocaron las manos con la palma abierta en el centro del símbolo de destierro.

Una luz, increíblemente brillante y perfecta surgió de allí. Durante unos segundos permaneció en el aire y se desvaneció dejando todo sumido en penumbras a pesar de los focos del aparcamiento.

Lucifer había desaparecido, era un ángel, ese símbolo no podía matarlo pero sí enviarlo lejos. Baphomet estaba allí, de pie, mirando a los chicos con sorpresa, como si no pudiese creer lo que habían hecho.

Antes de que Sam se levantase para hacerle frente de nuevo, hizo "puff" y se convirtió en un montículo de polvo en el suelo.

- ¿puff? – escuchó a su hermano – esperaba algo más… espectacular – Dean se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

- No, no te duermas, aguarda, tienes que aguantar despierto un poco más

- Tengo sed.

- ¡Socorro! – el pánico que no se había apoderado de él durante todo el enfrentamiento amenazó con desbordarse al sentir cómo su hermano se apagaba - ¡ayuda! ¡por favor! Dean no se te ocurra rendirte ahora, no me hagas esto otra vez.

- No me seas nenaza – respondió el mayor de los Winchester perdiendo el conocimiento.

Un médico y un par de enfermeros corrieron hacia ellos con una camilla.


	16. Epílogo

_Pues este es el final, creo que no lo había dicho antes así que la acción de esta historia se desarrolla entre los capítulos 10 y 11 de la 5ª temporada (si, durante el parón de Navidad, es que echaba de menos a los chicos, casi tanto como ahora...)_

_Si no os ha gustado avisad porque en cuanto cuelgue este continuo con uno nuevo...  
_

**EPÍLOGO**  
**"El camino a seguir"**

DICK VALLEY

El último expediente de los Winchester había sido eliminado de la base de datos, nadie debía volver a tener acceso a esa información. Después de todo era hacer justicia a los hermanos.

Dos semanas atrás había tomado su decisión, junto con los habitantes de Nazareth y los otros agentes del FBI. No podían, no debían y no querían arrestar a Sam Winchester.

El joven había permanecido sentado en el suelo frente al quirófano las cinco horas que había durado la operación de su hermano, custodiado por dos SWAT que en ningún momento intentaron apartarlo de allí.

Fue en ese intervalo cuando en la capilla del hospital decidieron lo que había que hacer. Y no costó ningún trabajo, porque los Winchester no sólo habían evitado que muriesen los enfermos, habían salvado la ciudad.

Cuando se despidió del menor de los Winchester, el mayor aún no había despertado y aunque también habría querido disculparse no tendría la oportunidad.

- Bien, no se cómo decir esto, pero…  
- No diga nada agente – el muchacho se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de observar a su hermano.  
- No vamos a arrestaros, sois libres.  
- No, nunca seremos libres.

DEAN

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue su hermano dormido sobre la cama de la UCI. "¡Gracias a Dios que está bien!". ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? No lo iba a despertar, parecía cansado. ¿Dónde estaría Cass? Poco a poco los recuerdos de la lucha fueron acudiendo a su mente, habían matado al demonio y al parecer el hechizo de protección funcionaba.

La enfermera que tan bruscamente lo había atendido cuando lo detuvieron entró en la habitación, pero estaba demasiado cansado para sentir algún rencor por ella. La mujer de mediana edad esta vez fue muy suave y amable. Iba a despertar a Sam pero él negó con la cabeza. La intubación no le permitía hablar. La enfermera asintió, le dio las gracias y se fue.

Las gracias, que irónico, como si las mereciera, como si mereciera continuar con vida. Estaba empezando a atardecer a juzgar por la luz. Si su hermano estaba en aquella habitación era que no los habían arrestado ¿Por qué?

La preocupación le pudo y al final no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar la cabeza de Sam. Éste se despertó sobresaltado. Aunque al verle despierto se echó a llorar como cuando era crío.

- Creí que te perdía, otra vez – trató de justificarse entre hipidos, ¿tenía barba? "que mal te sienta"

Por lo visto debía tener a todo el hospital pendiente de él porque en seguida entró otra vez la enfermera acompañada de dos auxiliares y el doctor. Le desentubaron, dejándole sólo una vía parenteral con suero.

- ¿Sabes quién eres y dónde estás? – preguntó el doctor – sólo contesta con la cabeza, no te fuerces a hablar aún. Esto está evolucionando muy bien, eres muy fuerte y parece que has salido de peligro – continuó el médico cuando le contestó que sí. – te trasladaremos a planta en un rato, mientras no hagas ningún esfuerzo.

El doctor se fue, y como dijo en menos de media hora estaba en planta. Todas las personas con las que se cruzaron le trataban con amabilidad y respeto, era desconcertante.

- ¿cómo está Bobby? ¿y los demás? – no podía continuar en silencio sin saber qué había ocurrido.  
- Están bien. No, no hagas esfuerzos, te has pasado setenta y cinco horas sin despertar tras la operación – al ir a preguntar por el sheriff – No hables, por favor. Bobby está bien, está con los Kreuk. Están vivos, los hijos del sheriff Yale están con ellos y también están bien. Si lo que quieres saber es porqué no me han detenido – asintió con la cabeza – es obvio ¿no? Has salvado a la ciudad, no se cómo lo has hecho pero no hay una criatura mágica en veinte kilómetros a la redonda y todos los enfermos se han recuperado.  
- No lo he hecho yo sólo – esta vez no pudo quedarse en silencio

BOBBY

Quince días después de la batalla, sentado en el porche de casa de los Kreuk miraba a Dean Winchester usando su silla de ruedas para jugar al baloncesto con los críos del malogrado sheriff Yale. Era la segunda vez que derrapaba y casi había volcado otro par de veces.

- ¡Ten cuidado con mi silla chico o te rebano el gaznate!

El mayor de los Winchester había cogido al más pequeño y lo alzaba para que estuviese más cerca de la canasta. Bobby sonrió, había sido una dura batalla, había muerto gente, pero también habían salvado gente y habían eliminado un demonio de primer nivel.

A algunos les quedarían secuelas para siempre, esos chiquillos habían perdido a su padre, muchos enfermos habían muerto. Pero el pueblo entero se había volcado con ellos, todos en Nazareth sabían lo que habían hecho los Winchester.

PETER KREUK

Volvía de llevar a su hija a terapia, la muerte de su cuñado les había impactado a todos pero a Aly le había causado un síndrome post-traumático. Salieron de la ranchera y la muchacha se quedó observando al mayor de los Winchester sujetando el balón en alto mientras sus sobrinos trepando a la silla se le enganchaban del brazo para quitárselo.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor, Jamie, de seis años le había pisado en la pierna herida. Era suficiente.

- Chicos ya vale, a lavarse las manos que es hora de comer.  
- Pero tito, un ratillo más, porfi, please – los chiquillos querían seguir jugando pero el enfermo estaba cansado aunque no lo iba a reconocer.  
- Ni ratillo ni ratilla, para adentro, a comer. ¡Vamos!

Chris, Jamie y Paul entraron en la casa a regañadientes. Dean Winchester se fue a levantar de la silla de Singer para devolverla a su dueño.

- Eres un paciente muy problemático Deanie.  
- ¿Sabes que nadie me ha llamado así en la vida? Ni Sam  
- Nadie salvo yo  
- En efecto – contestó devolviendo la silla a un contrariado Bobby, se apoyó en la mesa y miró a Kreuk a los ojos – tenemos que irnos, cuanto más permanezcamos en ésta ciudad más peligro correrán sus habitantes  
- ¿Y Sam?  
- En la granja de Richards, recogiendo algunas cosas – En serio pensaban marcharse, el chico sonrió divertido – no me ha dejado ir con él para que no me esforzase.  
- No tiene remedio –comentó Bobby acomodándose en su silla.

Alyssa se acercó a Dean y le pasó una mano por la cintura, el Winchester se dejó ayudar por su hija, se sentía responsable de ella. "¿cómo lo llevas?" le oyó susurrarle a la muchacha, "poco a poco" ya había hablado algo más que con el psiquiatra o con él.

CASTIEL

La ciudad estaba rodeada de protección, y esta vez nadie podría volver a atacarla, era un hechizo muy fuerte que incluía el sacrificio de seres mágicos. Ningún ser sobrenatural podría volver a entrar allí nunca.

Tenía dudas, no sabía si sería capaz de volver a presentarse ante los Winchester, los había abandonado justo en el peor momento y aunque no por su voluntad, no pudo ayudarles en la terrible batalla.

Además el mayor debía odiarle, después de lo que le dijo no le extrañaría que no volviese a confiar en él. Tendría que cuidarlos sin acercarse. Tenía una misión, y no había escapado de Zacarías y sus acólitos para rendirse ahora.

MEG

Mientras los Winchester siguiesen allí no había nada que hacer, dejó un par de demonios vigilando y marchó a lo que realmente le interesaba, encontrar a su señor.

Llevaba más de dos semanas sin aparecer o dar alguna señal, y la chica demonio estaba realmente inquieta.

Se había producido una conmoción en el inframundo, Baphomet había sido uno de los primeros demonios al comienzo de los tiempos antes de que el infierno se formase, y cuando Lucifer fue derribado del cielo, aquel demonio ya era uno de los cinco líderes del infierno.

Al parecer los Winchester eran mucho más peligrosos de lo que jamás había pensado.

SAM

Recogió todo lo que necesitaba, había encontrado unos miles de dólares en la caja fuerte de Richards, como ya no los necesitaría, los cogió y los guardó en la guantera del Impala.

Se sentía bien, se sentía fuerte, capaz de todo.

Si habían sobrevivido a esto todavía podían ganar. Tenía esperanza, se había propuesto a sí mismo no dudar jamás de su hermano así tal vez, Dean volvería a confiar en él.

Porque a pesar de todo estaban allí vivos y unidos. Y por primera vez, habían ganado una batalla.

Volvió a la casa de los Kreuk, los chiquillos lo recibieron echándose encima de él, dejándolo aturdido, "pero si prefieren a Dean, yo no se tratar con los críos". Lo había sospechado, era cosa de su hermano, no sabía que les había dicho a los niños que trataban de derribarlo y para ello le hacían cosquillas en el cuello y los costados.

- Basta, basta – suplicó indignamente de rodillas mientras los chavales sin piedad volvían a la carga – me rindo.  
- Sam se rinde, Sammy es una nenaza – canturrearon los críos.  
- Joder, Dean me van a perder el respeto  
- ¿Qué respeto? No digas tacos cuando hay niños delante – le soltó su hermano con un capón en el cogote.  
- Aprovéchate todo lo que puedas que cuando te recuperes lamentarás esto  
- Ya vale muchachos a lavarse la manos – el tono de la señora Kreuk no admitía réplica.  
- Si señora – ambos, al unísono, muy formales.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y no se privó de empaparse en una escena que muy pocas veces había podido presenciar. Un almuerzo familiar.

Los críos enredaban, Bobby regañaba… Peter Kreuk terminaba de sacar el asado mientras Holy-Mary servía la verdura. La muchacha parecía recuperarse en aquel ambiente. Y su hermano desde el otro lado de la mesa le sonrió como hacía años que no le había visto hacerlo.

Sintió que su cara era espejo de aquella sonrisa. Habían sufrido mucho, habían superado todas las dificultades y aún no habían llegado al final. El camino a seguir seguía siendo duro, tortuoso y difícil. Pero en momentos como aquel había merecido la pena seguir adelante.


End file.
